


I loves u,Loki

by Mxxxx



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxxx/pseuds/Mxxxx
Summary: 两个人谈恋爱有车有糖有波折的故事。标题不是写错，解释请看内文。





	1. Chapter 1

天花板上四片扇叶在头顶上转啊转。  
   
劳菲森酒馆里，除了一个墨西哥裔的厨师和洛基之外空空荡荡。洛基顺手将收音机的声音拧大了些，电波滋滋啦啦的，收音机里的播报新闻的小人声音断断续续。只是9月的一个普通的周五，时间还早，整座城市还没到周末前夜的狂欢时间。  
   
洛基站在吧台后面，拿着一个个酒杯在生锈的水槽里洗干净，又用餐布小心翼翼地擦拭干净上面的水渍。他刚在后厨切完一大袋洋葱，手辣辣地疼，碰一下水都觉得烧得慌。他放下手中的杯子，准备走到后面找些药膏抹抹，就听见门档上挂着的铃铛清脆地响了起来。今晚的第一个客人出现了，一个戴着银鲈色的牛仔帽的男士。  
“斯图尔特先生。”洛基记得他，他朝那位客人微笑着打招呼。  
“晚上好，劳菲森先生。”男士拉了拉自己的帽檐算是回应。  
“还是老样子？双份白兰地加冰？”洛基问。  
“当然当然，做成双份的。”斯图尔特先生和往常一样坐在酒馆靠窗的单人位置上，从裤兜里掏出几张皱巴巴的的纸和一支短小的铅笔，就着窗边的景色不知道在写些什么。  
   
这位斯图尔特先生算是酒馆的常客，洛基抬头看了他一眼，很快又把视线收回。虽然说好是“双份（DOUBLE）”,但洛基实际只倒了一份半的份量，剩下的差量靠兑点水和多加了块冰来掩饰。世道艰难，只是为了减少成本多赚点小钱，这般狡猾的手段着实没什么好指责的。海拉曾对洛基说，比起那些卖假酒的，我们掺点水算什么。  
   
三年前“禁酒令”刚解除，整个国家陷入了对酒精的狂欢之中。海拉和洛基看准时机，用全部身家开了这家酒馆，这也是他们姐弟俩的全部营生。酒馆再普通不过，外墙的霓虹灯是黄色的，有一截灯管还坏了。店里的墙上贴满了各种金发女郎的招贴画，墙纸经过几年香烟和酒精的熏染早已经褪色，现在看上去像过期发霉的绿色糖浆。如果用手摸，还能摸到上面沾满了奇怪液体干涸之后的油腻触感。  
   
酒馆的位置在他们这个平民街区算是好的，两旁都是餐馆，男士们在饱餐一顿之后都会顺手推开酒馆的门进来喝上几杯。世事艰难，大家都还没从大萧条中回复过来，手里也没几个钱，酒馆里卖的最好的还是各种廉价的味道糟糕的啤酒。好酒劣酒对于酒鬼们来说都没区别，毕竟几杯下去酒精上头，谁还管你喝的是劣质啤酒还是兑水威士忌。  
   
酒馆注定赚不了几个钱，洛基心里清楚得很。但他一直梦想着要开一家属于自己的地方，劳菲森酒馆就是，一个看起来肮脏不堪、低俗不已，但却可以单纯庇护自己的小天堂。  
   
晚上九点，酒馆里渐渐热闹了起来。斯图尔特先生似乎不喜欢热闹，他在人流到来之前就离开了。陆续进来了几个熟客，他们走到吧台前用手指敲了木质的台面，吩咐洛基上酒。  
“喝什么？”洛基问其中一个名叫海姆达尔的黑人。  
“晚安，洛基。老样子，给我一杯黑啤。”海姆达尔侧过头对身旁的斯科奇说，“嘿，挪过去一点儿。”  
啤酒很快就上了。斯科奇没说要喝什么，但他是海姆达尔的跟屁虫，海姆达尔喝什么他就喝什么。  
“洛基宝贝儿！”斯科奇朝洛基的后背大叫一声，嗤嗤地笑起来，“给我们来点儿花生粒！”  
“别‘宝贝’我，我不是你的宝贝。”洛基漠然回答，把一碟花生粒放在两人中间。他朝斯科奇扫过去一眼，刚好看见他从牛仔上衣里掏出一包大麻。洛基连忙按住斯科奇的手，压着声音制止：“斯科奇！不能在我的店里，否则我轰你出去。”  
“拜托洛基，这没什么大不了。我给你多一点小费！10倍的小费！”斯科奇满不在乎地吹了吹口哨，嘴巴里的酒味熏到洛基脸上。  
“斯科奇。”一旁的海姆达尔也开口了，示意他别在店里捣乱。  
“上帝！”斯科奇咂咂嘴，“我讨厌这个地方！”他把啤酒一口干了，举起空杯在洛基面前晃了晃，接着走到门口角落的点唱机前投了几个硬币，歌声响了起来。  
   
洛基又给斯科奇的空杯倒了一杯酒，推到他的座位前。  
他问海姆达尔：“斯科奇怎么了？”  
海姆达尔小口地喝着酒，时不时往嘴巴里扔几颗花生粒。“白天赌博赢了点小钱，有点得意忘形。”  
“我不知道你是怎么容忍他的。”洛基摇摇头。  
“他没有朋友。”  
   
洛基没再说话。斯科奇又坐回吧台前，他点燃了香烟在一旁吞云吐雾，对海姆达尔说——又或者只是他自言自语：“听说了吗，前两天比尔酒馆门口停了辆劳斯莱斯。”他说到“劳斯劳斯”的时候故意加重了读音，口气里面满是艳羡。  
“胡扯。”坐在斯科奇另一旁的一位男士开口回应，“这个破烂街区怎么可能会有劳斯莱斯。”  
“千真万确。我亲眼看见，一辆劳斯莱斯银色幽灵。”斯科奇咂了一口酒继续说，“我还看清楚，车主穿着格子套头衫，黄色长裤，马靴，车就停在比尔门口不远处的停车场。他进了酒馆，过了会儿就出来了。”  
“然后呢?”那位男士很明显被斯科奇的故事勾起了兴趣。  
“你猜怎么着，他带着一位小妞上了车。加了油门，‘咻’地一声开走了。”斯科奇没说那小妞是谁，下落如何，也没人问。有钱人总是会有一些奇怪的癖好，喜欢来穷人的地方“捡东西”，住在这儿的人早已经见怪不怪。  
   
斯科奇刚说完话，就有两个站街的金发女郎推门而入。她们不像是来喝酒的，其中一个小妞朝屋里的人喊了句：“嘿，你们有谁见过那个从欧洲移民来的大个子？”原本吵吵嚷嚷的说话声顿时消散了，只剩下点唱机还在叽叽歪歪地放着歌。  
见无人回复，小妞扭头低声问身边的姐妹，“他叫什么来着？”  
“索尔。”另一个金发的小妞回答。  
“狗屁名字。”小妞啧了一声，抬起头继续大声问：“你们有谁见过索尔？”  
屋里的男人都回头盯着她俩，没一个人回答。  
洛基从吧台后走了出来，笑着说：“晚上好达希，我想这里没有你要找的人。索尔不在这儿。”  
“晚上好，劳菲森先生。”达希看见洛基走过来，朝他露出一个甜甜的微笑。劳菲森酒馆的小老板模样长得好看，至少比那些只知道插进自己身体里面的臭男人强，这是她和其他姐妹早就达成的共识，因此对洛基的态度也格外好。  
“那我就不打扰了，”达希和悦媚人地说，又扫了一眼屋里的男人们，“如果你看见索尔就让他来找我。再见，劳菲森先生。”  
女郎旖旎的身影闪过酒馆的玻璃窗很快消失不见，男人们继续埋头喝酒，只有斯科奇似乎还意犹未尽地盯着门口。  
“他妈的，太辣了。”斯科奇趴在吧台上对洛基说，“你看见她俩那胸了吗？”他用自己的手在胸前比划了两个半圆，“达希那婊子的胸居然那么大，把头埋进去一定爽死了。”  
“你不是赢钱了吗？”洛基擦着手中的玻璃杯，抬头看了他一眼，“可以让达希和朵拉同时伺候你一晚。”另一个金发小妞叫朵拉。  
“哎”，斯科奇不置可否地叹了口气，“不过海拉也挺辣的，”他朝洛基吹了个口哨，“我听说你姐姐以前是黑手党的情妇，究竟是不是真的，洛基？”  
洛基走到吧台的另一端给客人上薯条，他的声音变得遥远：“我不明白你什么意思。”  
“就是说，”斯科奇又吼起来，他喝醉了，“你姐姐以前是不是被意大利人搞过？然后又被抛弃了才在这里开酒馆？”  
“闭嘴！”一旁的海姆达尔把斯科奇按回座位上。他看着洛基，斯科奇那句话脱口而出的那一瞬间，冰淇淋掉在他身上也融化不了。  
   
洛基默不作声地从吧台另一端走了回来，他在斯科奇面前站定，弯腰从吧台下面的抽屉里掏出一把手枪，他没有用枪口对着斯科奇，只是握着它压在枱面上。那是一把中口径自动手枪，不是柯尔特或萨维奇[1]，是一把进口货。  
“你看清楚，斯科奇。如果你再不管住自己的嘴巴，再对我姐姐说三道四，”洛基盯着他无神而浑浊的双眼说，“我就用这把枪把子弹射进你的嘴巴里，打烂你的舌头。”  
斯科奇吞了口唾沫，低头瞧了瞧那黑黢黢的枪口。  
“我说清楚了吗？”  
“清楚了。非常清楚。”斯科奇的声音发抖。  
“非常好。”洛基再次弯腰把枪放好。站起来的时候又神色如常，他敲了敲斯科奇面前的酒杯。“喝完酒之后别忘了付酒钱和小费。”  
   
临近打烊的时候洛基不乐意接待新来的客人。但恰巧有人就是披着初秋的夜色，踩着11点的钟声走进了酒馆。他拉开海姆达尔身旁的座椅大大咧咧坐在一旁，斯科奇已经已经醉得不成样子了。他努力睁开眯缝的眼睛，看见一头金色的头发，咧着嘴笑了起来。  
“这不是索尔嘛……”斯科奇嘟囔着酒气，软着脚走到索尔身边，靠了过去。  
“好久不见，海姆达尔，‘斯格奇’。”索尔笑着和他俩打招呼。他的英文不太好，又没系统地学习过，因此英文的语法和发音会夹杂着一些小错误。  
洛基从后厨走出来，第一眼就看到索尔不知道从哪儿冒了出来。这样说似乎也不太对，他知道索尔消失的这一个月去了哪儿，索尔跟着一艘去欧洲的货船走了一趟，拿到该得的报酬之后就回来，隔一段时间又去。  
“洛基。”索尔看见洛基，朝他咧嘴笑着，他念洛基的名字倒是标准。  
“喝什么。”洛基站在他面前，瞅着他问。  
“老样子。”  
双份的威士忌加冰。索尔没怎么念过书，看上去也没钱，倒是喜欢喝有钱人的喝的酒，不知从哪儿学来的臭毛病，洛基心想，或许是在欧洲和小妞混出来的。他拿出酒杯，倒了双份的威士忌，又扔了一块冰块进去递到索尔面前。  
   
“嘿嘿，我说，索尔，”斯科奇整个人摊在索尔身上，“跟我说说，跟我说说欧洲的小妞好不好操。”  
索尔喝了一大口酒，他缓了缓说，“什么？”  
“女人！女人！”斯科奇叫了起来。  
“我不知道。”索尔慢慢地摇头，“我就在法国停了一晚，没有找女人。”他又看向洛基，“还有吃的吗洛基，什么都行。我刚下船，什么都没吃呢。”  
洛基于是走进后厨给他找吃的，出来的时候端着一盘煎培根和薯条。索尔一边吃一边看着洛基在做准备打烊的工作。他看着洛基手里闪闪发亮的可爱的玻璃杯，看他把就被摆在干燥洁净的杯垫上，再在旁边放上叠得整整齐齐的小餐巾。  
洛基做什么事情都有条有理。  
得不到满意答案让斯科奇泄了口气。他继续在索尔耳旁说：“爱情啊，女人啊。我教你索尔，你听我的，初吻妙不可言，再吻表示亲密，三吻便是例行公事。接着就可以开始脱小妞儿的衣服了。”  
“很有经验。”索尔赞赏着点头，没留意角落里的洛基撇了撇嘴。  
   
午夜过后，洛基把酒馆里酩酊大醉、穷困潦倒的酒鬼都赶了出去，索尔和海姆达尔他们也走了。他收拾完桌椅又拖了地才离开，刚走出去就看见索尔依靠在酒馆门口，像个喝醉了的酒鬼一样，好像不靠着什么就要倒下去似的。他领口敞开着，领子一遍缩在外套里，一边耷拉在外面。  
“站好。”洛基走过去，装得凶巴巴的，“你又没喝醉。”  
“我在等你。”索尔立刻站直了，他朝洛基笑了笑，跟在他身后拐进后巷。  
   
索尔和洛基住在同一栋楼里。洛基和海拉的家在四楼，索尔住在三楼。他跟着洛基踏上消防梯，两个人在夜色中爬楼梯，除了楼梯时不时发出的嘎吱嘎吱，谁也没说话。到三楼的时候索尔没停下来，直到他送洛基来到四楼的走廊里。  
“回去吧。”洛基轻声说，“很晚了。”  
“我给你买礼物。”索尔从上衣口袋掏出一个小盒子。  
“是‘买了礼物’。”洛基轻笑一声，“你的英文真是无可救药。”  
索尔把其中一个盒子打开，是一块黑色腕带的手表。他拉过洛基的手腕亲手把表给他戴好。洛基摸了一下腕带的质地，是上好的牛皮。  
“你不该送我这个。”洛基低头看着表，“你也没什么钱。”他想把手表摘下来但手被索尔按住了。  
“我这趟赚不少，这是在法国给你买的。留着吧。”索尔握着洛基的手腕，没有放开。  
“所以你在法国真的没有睡姑娘么？”洛基靠着走廊的墙壁，微微仰着头看着索尔。阴影里，两个人的脸几乎要贴在一起。  
“没意思。”索尔皱着眉说，“我和他们去了趟酒馆，里面挤满了酒鬼，他们大笑大嚷，还有手舞足蹈挤眉弄眼的女人，他们说都是妓女，但我不确定。不过人太多了，满是汗臭味。”  
“宽容点，”洛基说，“姑娘也是人，会弄脏，也会出汗。你指望什么——金色的蝴蝶在玫瑰色的晨雾中飞舞么？”  
索尔摇摇头。  
“说不定……下次你就能用上斯科奇教你的对付姑娘的办法。”洛基揶揄他。  
“接吻？不。我知道该怎么接吻。”  
“你知道？”  
“当然。”  
洛基盯着索尔的唇，转瞬又移开。他没有注意到索尔也低头盯着他的唇看，两个人又靠近了些，索尔的呼吸像银丝一样轻飘飘地缠绕着洛基。  
   
“达希来找你。”洛基再度开口，“你们有约？”他的脑袋里又想起斯科奇在胸前比划的那两下。  
“我答应给她和她的姐妹带些化妆品回来。”  
这次到洛基沉默着。他将索尔推开些，又说了一遍很晚了，让他赶紧回去。  
“嘿，明天和我出去玩吧？”索尔很快又靠了回来，嘴巴在洛基的耳边吹气，“我后天要去农场干个活儿，只有明天有时间。”  
“你在约我？”洛基反问他，“你难道不该约什么新认识的小妞出去么？”  
“我不认识什么新的小妞，”索尔压低声音，“如果你觉得这是个约会的话，那就是，如果你觉得不是，那就不是。”  
洛基的指甲抠进手掌心。他摇头拒绝，“明天要开店，海拉说不定会回来。”  
“去看午夜场不耽误，我听说新上了一部贝蒂戴维斯的片子。”  
洛基的确有些心动，他已经很久没有去影院了。他抬起眼看着面前的大个子，说：“打烊之后，或许可以。”  
“打样之后，我在酒馆门口等你。”索尔朝他咧嘴笑，离开前甚至开心地亲了洛基的额头。  
   
洛基开门进屋，关门，脱了外套直接躺床上。他抬起手腕看着索尔送他的手表，上面似乎还带着索尔的从怀里拿出来时候的体温。额头上也是，干燥的嘴唇似乎没移走。  
   
洛基将手表摘下来放在床头柜上去洗澡，洗完澡后又改变注意把手表放进抽屉里。等到熄灯的时候，那块表从抽屉里又被拿了出来。洛基攥在手心里听了一会儿秒针滴答滴答的声音，临睡前终于决定把手表压在自己的枕头底下。

\-------------------------------------------------  
[1] 美国枪械制造商的名字。  
[2] 关于标题：索尔因为是移民的人设，英文水平不好，所以才会说出“I LOVES U”这样语法错误的话。


	2. Chapter 2

遇到索尔的那一年，酒馆的生意刚步入正轨不久。那晚的午夜，酒馆收铺打样，洛基刚拐进巷子口就看见一个男人瘫倒在消防梯前的台阶上。洛基走上前去，夜色中男人满脸胡茬，脸色惨白，眼睛上爬着一条骇人的疤痕，身上的衣服脏兮兮的，靠近一闻，还散发出浓重的酒味。  
   
又是一个穷困潦倒、遭受挫败的酒鬼。  
   
这样的人洛基见得多了。他用脚踢了踢索尔，想让他把楼梯口让出来，但索尔仍旧一动不动，他的身体像是大理石打造的雕塑，硬邦邦又冷冰冰的。洛基刚准备拉着他的双腿把他拖到一旁，索尔居然就在这时睁开眼睛，他从台阶上跌了下来，一屁股坐在柏油路面上，醒了。  
   
“抱歉，抱歉。”索尔眯着眼睛摇摇头，他的口音在洛基听来很是奇怪。索尔试图从地面上站起来，但他的腿像橡胶做的一样，软绵绵的。  
洛基站在索尔面前，弯下腰帮了他一把。  
“十分感谢。”索尔又礼貌地道谢。  
   
“你还好么？”洛基问。但心里面他开始后悔刚才的举动，无论什么时候都不能喝酒鬼纠缠在一起，这是个错误。酒鬼不可救药，他们只会走向崩溃，并随时可能从上来一拳砸在你的牙齿上。  
   
索尔点点头，他的舌头开始打结：“抱…抱歉先生，给你添麻烦了。”索尔拍了拍自己的屁股，扶着一侧的墙壁挪着步子朝巷口走去。洛基望着他的背影，心想，他可能是自己见过的最懂礼貌的酒鬼。但这大晚上的，他又能去哪儿呢？  
   
索尔的头金发看上去已经很久没有打理过，肮脏又糟乱，但在惨淡路灯的照映下，却显出一种诡异的颜色，像被埋在土里千百年不见天日的金币。洛基咬着嘴唇，他实际上是一个心肠相当硬的人，可那家伙似乎有什么东西触动了他。洛基也不清楚是什么，也许是他一脸的疲惫、伤疤、金发和他的礼貌，但这些也够了。  
   
“嘿！”洛基叫住他，“你有地方去吗？”  
“如果没有的话，可以先到我家醒醒酒。”  
索尔茫然地回过头，望着洛基，露出他的微笑，“那样，”他吸了口气，“太麻烦你了，好心的先生。”  
   
洛基走过去挾住他的胳膊，把他往楼梯口带。索尔的腿又开始不听使唤，像是过了一百年年那么长之后，洛基终于打开门，把他拖进屋子，让他瘫在长沙发上。海拉很少会回来住，屋子里多出了一间卧室。但洛基明显已经没有力气再把索尔拖到卧室的床上了，索性给睡在沙发上的索尔扔了一张毛毯，就由他睡去。  
   
第二天一早，索尔突然醒了。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，迷茫地看着坐在自己斜对面的黑发男人，而后又环顾四周，想要弄清楚自己究竟身在何处。洛基轻叹一口气，把昨晚发生的一切都告诉了他。索尔听了之后也自报家门，再一次对洛基表达了感谢。  
   
如同昨晚的猜测一样，索尔绝对是洛基见过的最懂礼貌的酒鬼。  
   
洛基问索尔想不想喝点什么。索尔说自己可以来杯咖啡，洛基于是就进厨房给他倒了一杯。咖啡滚烫，索尔小心翼翼地接过，小口地喝着，端着咖啡碟和咖啡杯。  
“你怎么到这儿来的？听你的口音也不像本地人。”洛基问道。  
“我在这附近的一个舞女俱乐部喝酒，醉了。然后又不知道怎么走到了这儿，倒在了路边。”  
洛基点点头，他也没接着问索尔因为什么事情要喝醉。大萧条刚结束，大家各有各的难处，这本就不是什么稀奇事。  
   
索尔喝完咖啡之后就站了起来，说自己不好意思再耽误洛基太多时间。离开时，他又谢了一次。或许是没吃早餐的缘故，洛基觉得他的脸色有点虚，还有点腼腆，但还是很礼貌。洛基送他到走廊里，索尔像是想到了什么，又回过头，操着那口蹩脚的英语问：  
“劳菲森先生，这里是否还有房间出租？”  
“楼下或许还有空房间，”洛基思考了一会儿说，“三楼的住客刚搬走。”   
“如果你能给我房东的联系方式，那就太好了。”索尔笑着回答。  
洛基又走回屋子里，在书桌上找到房东太太的电话。洛基把那张写着电话的小纸条递给索尔之后，索尔不出所料地又感谢了一次。  
   
再次见到索尔是在两个礼拜后。那时候万圣节刚过，来不及清理的彩带、被丢弃的气球被风一阵阵吹到天上，街区两旁的店铺里充斥着艳丽俗气的节日垃圾，劳菲森酒馆也不能例外。洛基刚把店里的彩条装饰全部扯下，一个高大的男人就推门而入。  
   
洛基蹲在吧台后面整理东西，看不见来人，但听见了铃铛的声音。他开口把来人打发走：“抱歉，我们还没到营业时间。”  
“劳菲森先生，是我。我是来道谢的。”  
洛基从吧台后面露出半个脑袋，看见那晚的酒鬼——索尔奥丁森穿着一件卡其色的风衣站在吧台前，脑袋上还带了一个滑稽的黑色呢绒毛——不怎么适合他，但的的确确宛如换了一个人。  
“奥丁森先生，”洛基站起身，双手熟练地撑在枱面上，“你已经谢过我很多次了。”  
“感谢上帝你还记得我的名字。”他说，“我和房东太太已经谈好了，今天就会搬到你家楼下，额……‘第三’楼。”  
他的英文数字学得不太好，洛基想。于是纠正他：“你是说，你会入住三楼空出来的那间屋子。”  
“是这样。”  
“那我们就是邻居了。”洛基说。他注意到索尔手里拎着一个手提箱，看上去是用漂白过的猪皮做的，崭新时应当是淡奶油色，但是现在用旧了，变得灰扑扑的。配件是金色，洛基看得出来，是欧洲那边的高级货。  
   
索尔提出想请洛基吃晚饭作为答谢，但洛基以要准备营业的工作拒绝了。但索尔奥丁森明显不是容易气馁的人，两天后的中午他敲开了洛基的房门，再次提出想请他吃午饭的请求。洛基一时间有点不知所措，显然他不知道要如何应付像索尔这样热情的人。但他又想，如果吃一顿饭能“一劳永逸”的话，那这笔买卖总体来说还是划算的。  
   
他们去了家实惠的快餐店，那儿做的汉堡味道还行。洛基点了一份三明治和一杯咖啡，他一般都吃得少，索尔则要了一个牛肉汉堡。  
“我很担心你会拒绝我。我在这一片没有别的朋友，只认识你。 ”索尔咽下嘴里的牛肉，对洛基说。  
“这没什么，只是吃顿饭。”洛基望着他脸上的伤疤，用手比划了一下，问道：“你的脸是怎么回事？”但刚问出口洛基就觉得自己越界了，于是又补充：“如果你不想说就当我没问。”  
“刚来美国的时候和别人打架，不小心弄伤的。”索尔用手指轻轻摩挲着他的伤疤，脸上掠过一丝若有若无的笑。  
“你打算做什么营生？去办公室上班？”  
“那些我不会。”索尔歪嘴一笑，“我打算去码头跑船，据说赚的钱还算可观。”  
“但是会比较辛苦。”洛基补充，跑船一趟少则一个多月，多则大半年。  
这些索尔似乎都不在意，他个子高，一看就浑身有劲儿，“这没什么大不了的。”索尔说，“倘若不需要顾及金钱，那随便找点什么事情干就可以。但这样就对任何东西东西都不会有强烈的欲望。我没钱，但内心的欲望却催促着我要去实现，所以这些辛苦都不作数。”  
洛基在内心里面赞同他的观点，但也没有继续说什么。  
   
他们吃饭完又坐了一会儿，索尔抢先付了账单，两个人出了门，索尔陪着洛基走到酒馆门口就道了别，说自己还要去别的地方办事。洛基望着他走出自己的视线，消失在初冬下午疲惫的阳光中。有那么一个片刻，索尔的头发在一家店铺橱窗玻璃的照射下闪闪发光。  
   
如同之前说的一样，索尔奥丁森的确开始了自己的跑船生涯。洛基并没有特别留意，只是在碰见房东太太的时候，会听对方提起那位“神神秘秘的房客”。  
“劳菲森先生，您说怪不怪。”房东太太在走廊口拉住洛基，絮絮叨叨地说：“这好几个月过去了，人都没见到几次，真不知道租这屋子有什么意义。”  
“那位奥丁森先生可有拖欠您的房租？”  
“这倒没有。之前一次性付清了大半年的。”老太太掰着手指数。  
“这不就完了。”洛基轻飘飘地将谈话结束。  
   
3个月之后，索尔出现了。也是从那之后，他开始习惯性地在每次下船都来洛基的酒馆喝一杯。索尔跑了一次南美，皮肤被晒成了浅棕色，配上金色的中长发显得格外滑稽。回来的时候，他随身携带的的皮箱里面装卖了各种稀奇的走私货。洛基有时候透过玻璃窗，看见索尔总是拎着自己的皮箱给附近的站街女郎或是酒鬼推销那些异国来的小玩意。  
   
刚回来的那晚他就来到酒馆里，说给洛基带了礼物——一只在智利买的羽毛笔。洛基把那只五颜六色的羽毛笔推回去，说：  
“我不需要。这太滑稽了。”  
“我特意买（给）你的。不喜欢么？”索尔有些失望，“看到这只笔的时候我就想到你。”  
洛基索性从抽屉里抽出两张钞票放在他面前，“我不知道你是花了多少钱买的，但是我不收礼物。如果你一定要送我，就当是我买的吧。”  
“我不缺钱。”索尔嘟囔着。  
“怎么？去了一趟南美就变阔气了？”洛基给索尔倒了一杯威士忌，放到他面前。  
“我完全不是那个意思。”索尔咂了一口酒，巴巴地望着他：“我只是不想收你的钱。我以为我们是朋友。”索尔直直地盯着洛基的眼睛。洛基最后只能笑笑，耸耸肩，拿过那只羽毛笔对索尔说了句谢谢。他不明白索尔为什么一定要坚持送他礼物。  
   
索尔有时候回来呆十多天又再度出发，有时候呆的时间又更久一些。这些都是不确定的，只要码头那边有船离港，就会一同将索尔带走。不工作的时候，索尔除了贩卖自己手中的物件，剩下的时间基本上都在酒馆里打发。酒馆里空荡荡的时候，他会坐在吧台的高凳上看洛基收拾杯子，准备东西。两个人会聊聊天，要不就安静地听收音机。洛基会给他倒上一杯威士忌，有时候是啤酒，但索尔从不喝多。洛基估摸着要不就是他已经拒绝沦为酒鬼的生涯，要不就是那唯一喝醉的一次只是意外。  
   
那段时间，洛基和索尔的关系就这样不咸不淡地维持着。洛基能感觉到索尔看自己的眼光有些改变，但他又说不清楚到底变化的是什么。  
   
直到有一次，海拉给洛基惹来了麻烦。那时候她刚和那位黑手党“恋人”分手，整个人消失不见，找不到的人黑手党就派两个喽啰来到酒馆里堵人。洛基那时候已经有好几个月都没见过海拉了，自然也不会清楚她在外面又做了什么蠢事。  
   
洛基的冷言冷语让那两个喽啰感到不舒服，眼看又找不到人，正打算在酒馆里胡闹一番，却没想到直接被被赶到的索尔扔出马路。  
两个喽啰灰溜溜地走了，索尔确认洛基没事了之后才彻底松了口气。他扔掉洛基手里抓着的刀，从外套内袋里拿出一把手枪塞到洛基手里。  
“下次我不在的时候，用这个保护自己。”索尔的手死死地抓着洛基的手，仿佛一松手他就会消失不见。皮肤上的温度让洛基有些恍惚。  
“会用吗？”索尔问。  
洛基咬着嘴唇摇摇头。  
“我教你。”他把洛基拉到一旁坐在桌前。索尔从最简单的开始，教他如何拉保险，如何上子弹和取子弹，如何瞄准和开枪。  
“你怎么会有枪？”洛基低声问。  
“世道艰难，总要有防身的武器。学会了么？”索尔望着他。  
洛基点头，他拿起枪，把索尔刚才教的演示了一遍。  
索尔拉过洛基的双手，低下头小声地说：“我不在的时候，答应我洛基，千万别出事。”  
   
索尔浅色的睫毛搔过洛基皮肤，柔软的双唇亲吻他的手面。  
   
洛基之前看不懂的变化，此刻终于懂了。那把枪之后就一直放在洛基身边，索尔不在的时候，它就是索尔。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天下午，洛基在酒馆里做营业前的准备，透过橱窗看见索尔拎着他的皮箱出现在路口。前一晚来酒馆找他的达希和朵拉很快就围了上去，后面还跟着两三个洛基没见过的女郎。酒馆门口变得热闹了起来，女郎们在和索尔讨价还价，索尔也少不得和她们打趣，逗她们开心，笑声如同海浪般一阵阵地涌进洛基的耳朵里。  
   
过不了多久，女郎们把心爱的化妆品拿到手就散了。索尔推开前门探半个脑袋进来问：“嘿，我能在你这儿喝杯水吗？我快渴死了。”  
洛基给他倒了一杯水，坐在吧台后面无表情地说：“我看你聊得挺开心。”  
索尔摇摇头，他一口喝掉大半杯，又大声地叹了口气才开口：“总要哄她们高兴了，才能赚更多的钱。”  
索尔抬头看着洛基，发现他的手腕上空空荡荡。于是一把拉过他的手，问道：“手表怎么不戴？”  
“洗杯子不方便。”洛基把手抽回来。  
索尔眉头微皱，他“嗯”了一声，也不好再说什么。临走前他去附近的杂货铺买了个新的灯管，又找来一个人字梯，爬到招牌上把坏了的灯管换了。这些事情洛基从来没有开口要他做，但只要事关洛基或者是酒馆，索尔总会一声不吭地帮洛基处理好。  
   
临近午夜的时候索尔再次出现在酒馆门口，洛基正把杯子一个个码在酒柜里。他看见索尔的身影，于是匆匆结束，套了件风衣就赶了出来。  
“等很久了么？”洛基问。  
“没有。”索尔把脑袋上的呢绒帽戴在洛基头上，还特意用手顺了顺被压住的发沿，“晚上冷，走吧。”  
索尔找海姆达尔借了辆老旧的车，车是早年间就被淘汰的款式，车厢窄小不透气，更别提后座上堆着的箱子里时不时散发出腐烂的木头的味道。索尔开着车驶向市中心的电影院，午夜时分的街道已经鲜少有人，昏黄的街灯照射着周围的一切都冷冷清清。  
   
和白天相比，索尔的兴致似乎不高。洛基偷瞄他好几次，索尔一只手握着方向盘，另一只手撑着头靠在车窗上，也不怎么说话。洛基忍不住揣测索尔的心思，他怀疑可能是自己下午没有戴那块手表惹的祸。  
   
洛基于是轻咳一声，装模作样地将风衣的袖口卷到小臂上方，正好露出索尔送给他的那块手表。他的手往前伸，拧开电台的按钮，随手调到一个播放音乐的频道，然后若无其事般收回手。他想要索尔看见他戴着那块手表——而索尔也的确看到了，眼神随着洛基的动作移动，从洛基卷起袖口的那一刻起，他就知道身旁这个小混蛋究竟在打什么坏主意。  
   
索尔将视线移回，用撑住脑袋的那只手捂住嘴巴，将控制不住的笑意隐藏。  
   
但等他们来到电影院的时候，最后一场午夜场已经开映，售票口也停止售票了。  
“现在怎么办？”索尔撑着车窗问洛基。  
“回去吧，改天再看。”洛基耸耸肩，他也挺失望。  
电影没看成，两人只能悻悻而归。  
   
回去的路上很顺利。索尔将车停在公寓对面的马路边，熄火之后，车厢里只有两个人的呼吸声。洛基没有下车，冥冥中他觉得索尔有话想对自己说，又或者是因为自己还不想上楼。  
“我明天要去郊区的牧场干个零活。”索尔开口说，“大概4、5天之后才能回来。”  
“给的报酬多？”洛基问。  
“还行。熟人介绍的，反正我最近也没别的活儿要忙。”索尔扭过头望着洛基，歪嘴一笑：“想要什么礼物？从牧场给你带一只小羊羔回来？”  
洛基轻哼一声，“别闹。你送我的礼物我可不喜欢。”  
索尔没有接话，远处的路灯一闪一闪，将他的五官映衬得忽明忽暗。索尔拉过洛基的手，手指抚过洛基的手背，接着是腕表的表面，他问：“这块手表呢？也不喜欢吗？”  
“手表，还不错。”洛基轻声回答。  
   
索尔将上身靠过去，两个人的脸几乎要贴在一起。光线不明的车厢中，洛基知道索尔一直在盯着自己，而自己也一直在盯着他。在窄小又安静的空间里，两个人的呼吸声被无限地放大。索尔忍不住伸出手，捏住洛基的下巴，蜻蜓点水般吻了他的嘴角。  
   
接下来，那个吻是怎么发生的，到底是谁引诱了谁，已经没有人能说得清了。他们的唇瓣触碰到一起，洛基的双唇柔软而湿润，他无措地配合着索尔，任由他用舌尖拨弄着，为所欲为地撬开自己的齿关。湿软的舌头探了进来，洛基本能地往后躲，索尔立刻伸手扣住他的后脑勺，舌尖和舌尖很快纠缠到一起。  
   
等到洛基找回一丝理智，他才意识到索尔吻了他。他的大脑嗡嗡作响，心跳声快要穿破自己的耳膜。唇舌间的热气把整个车厢染上一层朦胧，鼻息在狭小的空间里来回窜动，索尔的味道将洛基包围住，让他逃不出去。洛基控制不住发软的身体向后倒，索尔俯身跟过去，他把另一只胳膊伸出来，搂住他的后腰，把人牢牢固定在自己的怀里，忍不住加深这个吻。  
   
“索尔……索尔……”洛基快透不过气，他侧头躲开索尔的取索，“停……停下来。”  
唇舌分开，拉出一根细细的丝线，索尔的手指摩挲着他刚尝过的洛基的双唇，甜甜的，软软的，“我吓到你了？”  
洛基的的眼神失焦地望着他，喘息着说不出话。  
“洛基，我……”索尔凑近，咽了咽喉咙，喉结上下滑动但却说不出想说的话，“我……”索尔哑着声音，索性拉过洛基揪紧在一起的手，把他的手放在自己的下体。即使隔着裤子，洛基也能摸到那里硬邦邦的。  
   
洛基看着索尔，他望着自己的眼神直白而赤裸。洛基发红脸颊隐藏在昏暗的车厢里，他垂下眼睛，泛着水光的嘴唇微张，然后主动凑近索尔，再次吻住他的双唇。  
“初吻妙不可言，再吻表示亲密，三吻……”洛基的两只胳膊伸出来勾住索尔的脖子，声音如同引诱，“三吻……”  
索尔大口地喘气，洛基的这句话让他的理智如同导线般被烈火燃尽。索尔将贴在身上的洛基拉开，还未等洛基反应过来就冲出驾驶座，快步绕到洛基那一侧猛地把车门打开，将洛基一把拉出车厢，然后“啪”地一声用力关上车门，拖着洛基走向马路对面。  
   
预感到接下来会发生什么，洛基低着头地任由索尔拖着自己爬上消防梯。他的手腕被索尔紧紧抓住，有点疼，但心里却荡起丝丝满足。两人刚踏进三楼的走廊，洛基就被索尔撞在墙壁上，索尔再次撬开他的嘴巴用力地吻他，洛基仰着脖子，本能地张开嘴唇，急促地喘息，两个人在口腔中交换的唾液顺着嘴角溢了出来。  
   
索尔托住洛基的身体，双手扶住他的臀部，“用腿夹住我。”洛基的身体一阵腾空，本能地将索尔搂紧。他的后背抵在墙壁上，双手紧紧搂住索尔的肩膀，修长的双腿环住索尔的腰，隔着布料，索尔那个硬邦邦的东西正抵着他的下体。  
   
索尔紧紧地抱着他，发狂般吻着他，两人越吻越急，毫无章法地撞进索尔的屋子。风衣和外套被扔在地板上，索尔将洛基压在床上，低下头继续吻他，双手把洛基的衬衫从裤子里抽出推到胸前，扣子胡乱一解就将衬衫脱下。索尔埋头亲吻洛基胸前的皮肤，乳尖很快被舔吮得发红，洛基的身体灼热而滚烫，他颤抖着享受索尔带给他的快感，舍不得将索尔从胸前推开。  
   
身上多余的累赘全部被脱下，索尔粗糙的手拢住洛基发硬的性器，性器在手里发烫，前端更是因为情动而分泌出湿滑的液体。索尔上下缓慢的动作，快感袭来，洛基反射性地抬腰，连呼吸都跟着发颤。索尔低头看着因为害羞而捂住脸的洛基，温柔地说：“别害怕，我会轻一点。”  
洛基轻轻地“嗯”了一声，扭过脸说：“快一点。”  
   
索尔将洛基的手从他的脸上移开，亲了亲他的眼睛，然后把洛基翻过身，又从床头柜翻出一罐膏体当润滑剂。手指上沾了些许，索尔扶住洛基的臀部，手指慢慢地挤进穴口，突如其来的异物感让内壁不安地绞着索尔的手指。手指开始抽插，洛基发出一声闷哼，他咬紧着下唇，自己也不确定是否已经做好了准备，但他已经快没有耐心了。  
“索尔……可以了，”洛基转过头催促他，“进来。”  
   
索尔灼热而硬挺的性器在洛基大腿根附近的软肉蹭了一下，然后抵上他的臀缝，找到那个被扩张后的穴口，一点点用力地挤进去。但撕裂般地疼痛让洛基的身体不听使唤般把索尔往外推。索尔的额头上渗出了汗，他俯身亲吻洛基的后背的曲线，哑着声音说：“再放松一点，我进不去。”  
   
洛基的身体因为紧张而轻颤着，撑住身体的双臂因为无法自控而发软。他回头望着索尔，带着难忍的喘息说：“吻我，吻我，索尔。”  
索尔将洛基搂到怀里，吮吸他的双唇和舌头。刚进去的头部撑开了温热的穴口和内壁的褶皱，索尔伸出胳膊按住洛基的后腰，将他的臀部抬高，然后一个用力挺身，粗大的性器进去了大部分。  
   
洛基顿时疼得大叫一声，本能般想逃离，但被索尔紧紧箍住不放。索尔拉着洛基的手，让他摸两人的交合处，他低下头吻他，舔他皮肤上的汗珠，留下一个个吻痕。交合在一起的下体却开始忍不住撞击，由慢到快，内壁将性器紧紧地咬住不放，一阵阵灭顶的快感开始冲破疼痛的围障，让洛基发出潮湿的呻吟。  
   
索尔的撞击一次比一次快，一次比一次深，他找到了洛基敏感的那一点，毫不留情地冲刺着，快感将洛基的理智打得七零八落，他低声呜咽着，胡乱地喊着索尔的名字。最终在一阵强烈的抽搐中，洛基的欲望彻底射了出来，精液混着汗水打湿了两人身下的床单。索尔再次收紧搂着洛基的手臂，在急速冲刺的刺激中，全部射进了洛基的身体里。  
   
快接近清晨的时候洛基迷迷糊糊醒来过一次，睡在身边的人将他搂在怀里——他还不是那么习惯。洛基不耐烦地咕哝了几句，倒把索尔吵醒了。趁着半睡半醒的洛基好欺负，索尔压着他又做了一次。  
   
索尔在早上的8点多就离开了，他给洛基留了房门钥匙。之后的几天洛基照常开店关店，他不愿意承认自己在期待着索尔回来的那一天，当别人向他问起索尔的去处，洛基总是一脸冷漠地回答“不清楚”，但内心深处他怀念着和索尔厮混的那晚，怀念他的吻。  
   
期间索尔给洛基来过一次电话。那晚洛基在酒馆里，索尔算准时间打到酒馆的座机上。索尔听见酒馆那头吵吵嚷嚷的声音断断续续地传来，他问洛基：  
“你有没有想我？”  
洛基故作正经地说没有。  
“但我很想你。”索尔轻叹一口气，“想你高潮时候的模样。”  
洛基看了一眼吧台的客人，拿着电话走到另一端。  
“闭嘴。”洛基小声地说，恨不得捂住他的嘴，“这个时候你的英文水平就变得这么好了。”  
电话那头的索尔哈哈大笑，笑声感染了洛基，让他也控制不住嘴角上扬。  
   
索尔回来的那晚，酒馆出人意料地没开门。索尔回家扔下行李，上四楼敲开洛基的房门。洛基果然在家里，海拉居然也回来了——她还带回来了一个新的男人，索尔看见客厅里坐了好几个人：海拉和她的新男人、斯科特、海姆达尔、达希还有其他几个酒馆的熟客，他们坐在沙发上喝酒闲聊。  
   
茶几上堆着好几罐啤酒，一瓶威士忌，还有薯片、花生粒和烟头，乱糟糟的。索尔和客厅里的人打了个招呼，就把洛基拉到走廊。  
“你还好吗？”索尔用手指摩挲着洛基的耳垂，语气里有些担心。  
“我没事。”洛基说，“海拉和她的新男友，那个叫巴尔德还是什么的男人就回来住几天。海姆达尔他们准备走了，不过斯科特说要留下来和巴尔德赌牌，不知道几点才能结束。”  
“达希怎么也在？”索尔问。  
“斯科特带来的，他俩这两天勾搭上了。”洛基说完，还用手指比划了一个圈圈，做了一个插入的手势。  
索尔的双手不老实的捏了捏洛基的臀部，故意在洛基的耳边吹气：“我们也勾搭上了。”  
洛基用手肘捅他，让他闭嘴。  
“我下楼洗个澡，待会上来陪你。”  
洛基摇摇头，“不需要，你好好休息吧。”  
“我想和你在一起，说不定我也可以小赢一把。”索尔低下头，两个人阴影里交换了一个吻。  
   
过了一会儿海姆达尔和其他人都走了，斯科特、巴尔德和海拉开始赌牌。刚开始的时候巴尔德手气很好，坐在斯科特腿上的达希不乐意了，她开始抱怨斯科特是猪脑袋，连牌都不会打。  
“滚一边去！”斯特克把达希从大腿上推下来，大声嚷嚷让她滚蛋。  
达希狼狈地从沙发里爬出来，她问洛基能不能用洗手间，洛基同意了。  
洛基抱着手臂站在一旁观看，久了就觉得没意思。他走进厨房准备弄点吃的，客厅里斯科特开始疯狂地大笑，轮到他手气变好了，连赢了好几把。  
“快闭嘴吧！待会我要你输得连内裤都不剩！”巴尔德吼起来。  
“操你的巴尔德！”  
“你们两个蠢货！”这句是海拉说的。  
   
接下来客厅里的突然又爆发出一阵争吵，三个人刺耳的声音此起彼伏，洛基不得不把厨房的门关上。但声音很快变得不对劲，洛基隐隐约约听见了有人扑倒在地毯上的声音，像是有人踩着地毯滑到了又狼狈地爬起身，然后是一连串的击打，斯科特好像发出了一声掺杂着杂音的喊叫。  
“巴尔德！！”海拉大叫。  
最后是一声沉重的闷响，仿佛一个庞然大物轰然倒地。  
   
预感事情不妙，洛基立刻从厨房里跑出来，他简直不敢客厅里刚发生的一切：斯科特倒在地上，双眼半睁，吐出半截舌头垂在一旁，粘液样的东西从他的口中一滴滴落在颜色鲜艳的地毯上。  
洛基看见巴尔德和海拉站在一旁，脚跟处是沾着血的大理石烟灰缸。他们的呼吸粗重，巴尔德更是如同野兽般防备地死死盯着洛基。  
“海拉……”洛基的心砰砰直跳，他的脑袋里闪过一个糟糕的念头。他叫海拉的名字，“斯科特怎么了，你们做了什么？”  
没人回答，一片可怕的死寂。  
   
洛基试探性地往前迈了一步，巴尔德双眼外凸，突然发疯般冲向他，但被海拉死死拉住。  
“不！！洛基是我弟弟！”海拉大叫了起来。她也被吓坏了，一心只想着脱身，于是抓起扔在沙发上的外套，拉着巴尔德翻出窗外，两个人爬下消防梯，消失在浓重的夜色中。  
   
海拉就这样消失了，那斯特科呢？洛基低头望着地毯上的物体，膝盖不由得发软。  
斯科特不能死在这儿！他跪在地上，伸手探他脖子上的脉搏，汗涔涔的皮肤还散发着热气，但脉搏已经快消失不见了。洛基将耳朵贴着他的后背仔细地听，但除了听见自己因为恐惧而带来的心跳外，已经听不见斯科特的心跳了。  
   
洛基将斯科特翻转过来仰躺在地板上，斯科特的太阳穴上面有一个鲜血直冒的洞，洛基发抖的双手按住那个洞口，想把伤口止住，他的手指上都是血，黏黏的血。  
“斯科特……斯科特！”洛基不停地叫他的名字，但斯科特喉咙里仅发出一声怪异的咕噜声，之后就没了动静。  
   
楼上突如起来的一阵巨大的响动透过地板传到楼下，索尔刚从浴室出来就听见海拉的尖叫，有东西撞到地板上，接着是高跟鞋“蹬蹬蹬”匆忙跑下楼的脚步声。索尔连忙套了件衣服就往楼上跑，这一番动静也惊动了同样住在四楼的房东太太，她打开门看见索尔从楼梯口冲上来，朝他直嚷嚷“这是发生了什么”，但索尔根本顾不上她。  
   
“洛基！！”索尔大喊洛基的名字，抢先一步跑到房门口，但里面的景象瞬间让他呆在门口。  
斯科特以怪异的姿势躺在地板上，眼神空洞，嘴巴张开，整张脸变得松垮、变形。他脑袋上黑魆魆的洞口还在冒着血，咕噜咕噜地，鲜血浸湿地毯变成黑色。他已经不是一个人，只是一个像人的物体，一个内壳里空空荡荡的物体。  
   
洛基向后跪坐在地板上，房间里似乎还回荡着刚才的喊叫声。他身上那件灰白色的衬衫被斯科特的血染得通红，双手，十指间的缝隙，指甲缝里全都是。洛基抬起苍白的脸，他看见索尔一脸不敢置信的表情站在门口，身后跟来的房东太太只是看了一眼就捂着眼睛惊叫着跑开。  
   
“索尔，”洛基的眼神中充满了恐惧，他吃力地呼吸着，嘴唇在发抖，毫无生气的声音像是在宣告一个讣告，“索尔……斯科特死了。”


	4. Chapter 4

索尔一开始好像还没明白过来，他站在门口怔怔地瞪着面前的惨状，但很快他的脸上露出一闪而过的凶狠和不容置疑的坚定，像是在短短几秒内就打定了什么主意。他把身后的门关上，然后迅速走过去蹲在洛基跟前，将面色惨白的洛基揽入怀中，紧紧抱在一起。洛基的脸偎在索尔宽大的肩膀上，内心里面能感觉到的只有恐惧，黑色的、电流一般的恐惧。  
   
但索尔的怀抱给了他力量——那力量就好像源源不断地透过衣衫抵达洛基内心深处。洛基原本急促的呼吸渐渐变得平稳，他喘息着叫索尔的名字，双手用力回抱索尔，就好像抱住救命的稻草。  
   
“没事了，洛基。没事了。”索尔在他的耳边轻声说，吻了吻他耳朵附近的皮肤，像在安慰一头受了惊吓的鹿。索尔将头转过去，看了看一旁斯科特的身体，他不确定斯科特真的死了，他不能死在这里，索尔心想，他还要再试试。  
   
他把洛基从地板上拉起来，安抚他坐在一旁的沙发上。地毯上散乱的东西沾满了血迹，索尔的双手撑在斯科特身体两旁，耳朵凑近他的鼻口，试图感受气息——但什么都没有。索尔看到茶几上有一杯水，于是拿过那杯水，猛地朝斯科特的脸上泼去，水和血流了一地，但除此之外，什么反应都没有。  
   
索尔放下杯子，他看了看钟：11点53分。他闭上眼睛回忆，从他跑上来到现在也不过才过了10分钟。索尔定定神，走到洛基跟前，在他面前跪了下来。他握住洛基冰冷的双手，用自己的脸颊捂了捂热，两个人四目相对，索尔的声音低沉，他说：  
“把刚才发生的一切都告诉我。斯科特是怎么死的？”  
洛基颤抖了一下，他的五官扭曲在一起，“我不知道。”  
“谁打了他？”  
“我不知道，索尔。我是说，我压根什么都没看见。”  
“你没看见？”  
“我之前一直在厨房，关着门。我先是听见他们在门外争吵……后来不知道是谁先动了手，海拉大叫一声，他们打了起来。等到我冲出厨房的时候，看到的就是斯科特已经躺在地板上，整间屋子都是血。”  
“海拉和她男人呢？他们什么时候逃走的？”  
洛基抓住索尔的手，他望着他，“我从厨房出来之后，海拉就拉着巴尔德从窗户逃走了。”  
   
打架。尖叫。摔倒。这些细节都和索尔在楼下听到的动静对得上。  
   
房间里，钟的声音滴答滴答地转圈，不紧不慢，但索尔和洛基的内心却是轮番地焦灼着。  
“所以你姐姐把这个她惹出来的烂摊子扔给你了。”索尔的语气听上去无情无义。  
洛基仔细看了一眼地板上的尸体，眼睛最后盯着自己肮脏的手指——上面的血已经干涸了，凝固成棕色的颜料，他的声音轻飘飘的：“没办法了是不是，索尔？”  
“海拉跑了，我会被警察当成杀人犯抓起来。他们会说斯科特是我杀的。”  
   
索尔再次把洛基抱在怀里。他亲吻他颤抖的睫毛，吻他那因为受了惊吓而氤着泪水的眼睛。  
“他们不会这样做的，我不允许他们这样做。”索尔安慰他，但胸膛里的心脏在痛苦的扭动。他也不知道自己这样说，算不算凭空给洛基希望，但索尔的的确确是这样想的，洛基不能被抓起来，绝对不能。  
   
“洛基，你听我说，”索尔深吸一口气：“我们先把斯科特的尸体处理了，你能帮我吗？我们把他弄到外面去，他喝醉了，摔了一跤就死在外面了，我们可以把他的死伪装成一场意外。”  
“这简直疯了。”洛基捂住自己的脸，“没有人会相信的。”  
“没有人会看见。”索尔说，“除了你我，消失的海拉和巴尔德，没有人会知道……”索尔说到这里的时候突然停顿了，他好像想起了什么，突然恼怒地大骂了一声：“见鬼！房东太太也看见了！”  
   
就在他们说话的时候，门外突然传来一阵吵闹的脚步声。脚步声由远及近，索尔和洛基也不由得扭过头死死地盯着门口的动静。脚步声在门口停住了，然后响起一阵巨大的砸门的声音。  
“警察！！！劳菲森先生！！请您开门！！”  
砸门声一直不断，先前那种电流般的黑色恐惧又卷土重来死死地笼罩着洛基的心。索尔也不由得将洛基搂紧些，他的头抵着洛基的头，快速而小声地说：“待会你什么也别说，什么也别承认。记住了。”  
门外的警察很快就失去了耐心，他们高声叫喊着，让房东太太找来了备用钥匙，金属钥匙丁零当啷发出几声碰撞之后，房门被打开了。  
   
“瞧瞧，瞧瞧！”为首的警官看见屋子中央的尸体，不由得连声啧叹了好几声，他摘下脑袋上的警帽，对着索尔和洛基说：“我是霍根警官。请问哪位是这间屋子的住客，劳菲森先生？”  
索尔一直握着洛基的手。洛基往前迈了一小步，说：“是我。我是洛基劳菲森。”  
“洛基劳菲森先生，”霍根警官沉下脸来，“我们接到您的房东太太的报警电话，她说您这里发生了命案，怀疑是您杀了人。”  
洛基连忙摇头，“不！不是我！”他竭力否认。  
霍根已经掏出笔记本，开始记下现场的细节。他盯着洛基接着问：“那请问劳菲森先生，有谁在能在现场证明您不是凶手呢？我的意思是，毕竟房东太太给我的证词里说，她可是亲眼看见您满身是血的跪在尸体旁边。”  
“洛基没有杀人！”一旁的索尔大声地反驳。  
霍根瞟了一眼他，面上的表情有一种假意的温和，他朝洛基象征性地笑了笑，继续问：“有吗，劳菲森先生？有谁在事发当时能证明您的清白？”  
洛基闭上眼睛，他铅一般沉重的心脏不安地搅动了一下，胸腔里一阵难受。他摇了摇头，说了句“没有”。  
警官冲他眨了眨眼睛，说：“那作为这次谋杀案的头号嫌疑人，只能劳驾您和我们回一趟警局接受调查。”  
洛基的身体僵硬着，一动不动。  
“市民有义务配合警察的工作，劳菲森先生。”  
   
听到这句话，索尔一把抓住洛基的胳膊。洛基能感觉到索尔想要开口说些什么，但不管是什么，此刻听上去一定都是蠢话。洛基往前一步将索尔挡在身后，他用指甲掐住索尔的掌心，看了一眼索尔，对着他轻轻摇摇头，别说话。别冲动。  
   
警员将地上的尸体和房间里面的物证都带走了，连同被铐上手铐的洛基一起。洛基被带下楼，在押进警车之前，他转身回头看，索尔一直跟在他的后面，眼睛追逐着他的身影。  
   
   
洛基从来没有去过警局，平日里好些时候都只是路过，但他绝对没想到自己有一天会以嫌疑犯的身份被带到警局里。警车停在后院，霍根带着他从一扇没有标志的门进入到一幢看上去脏兮兮的楼房里。这里的窗户是厚厚的圆形玻璃，有些被装上了窗栅栏，地板和墙面都贴着瓷砖，脚步声和说话声在大楼中发出脆生生的回响。  
   
霍根把洛基带到一个冷冰冰的房间里面就离开了。这里应该是审讯室，洛基心想，电影里都是这样演的。过了一会儿有人敲门，霍根又回来了，身后还跟着一个人。这个人没穿制服，衣着整洁，有些发胖。他朝洛基伸出手，自我介绍，他是部门侦缉警探沃斯塔格，来检查和问讯洛基的证词。  
   
洛基坐在桌子的一端，两个警官坐在另一端。沃斯塔格警探翻阅着命案现场的记录，然后抬起头开始问洛基问题。事发之前斯科特在你的屋子里做什么？当时在屋子里的还有谁？  
警探的语气认真而冷漠，令人觉得不安。洛基张开干涩的嘴唇，声音低沉但清晰，他说，事发之前他们在屋子里面喝酒，后来只剩下海拉、巴尔德、斯科特和达希在赌牌。而自己则在厨房里准备吃的。  
你和斯科特是什么关系？——他经常来我的酒馆喝酒。  
你说事发的时候你关起门没看见，那么你觉得谁最有可能杀死斯科特？是你姐姐海拉？还是巴尔德？——我什么都没看见，我不知道。  
你怀疑过你的姐姐杀人么？——如果您问我，我会说比起海拉，巴尔德更有可能。  
洛基说话时，沃斯塔格一直用一种专业的、虚伪的、冷眼的笑对着他。洛基知道他在盯着自己苍白的脸色看，盯着他脖颈的曲线，他想看出他在思索什么。  
接着，话题一转，沃斯塔格问起索尔和洛基的关系。  
洛基明显迟疑了一下，他又张开干涩的嘴唇，说道：“我们只是朋友。”  
沃斯塔格歪了歪脑袋，“那他为什么会在案发现场？”  
“索尔奥丁森先生住在我家楼下，他听见了动静，就跑上来看发生了什么。”  
“你们锁起门的那段时间，在屋子里面做什么？”  
“我们，”洛基停顿了一下，有些事情他不能说，于是只能斟酌着开口，“我们在试图挽救斯科特的生命，想为他止住血。”  
沃斯塔格看了看记录，“你说还有一位名叫达希的站街小姐，哪位小姐什么时候离开屋子的？”  
“我不清楚。她和斯科特吵了一跤，然后问我能不能用卫生间，我同意了。后来我就一直呆在厨房，我想她在用完卫生间之后就走了。”  
沃斯塔格冷静地看着他，然后转向霍根：“明天让人去搜寻海拉劳菲森和她的情夫，并把索尔奥丁森和达希都找来问话。”说完，他有意停了一下，洛基感觉到自己胸腔的紧了紧，心又开始跳了起来。沃斯塔塔警探开口说：“按照您的供词，海拉和巴尔德的嫌疑最大，然后是你。所以在我们拿到尸检报告、找到证人之前，您只能呆在警局的牢房里面随时接受调查，这一点希望您能配合，劳菲森先生。”  
   
第二天，劳菲森酒馆所在的街区都知道了斯科特昨晚被谋杀的消息。人们窃窃私语，街头巷尾开始流传着越来越离谱的传言。沃斯塔格警探一大早就来附近找人问话，有人开始言之凿凿地说洛基劳菲森就是杀死斯科特的凶手——语气之确定仿佛他亲眼所见。  
“你怎么确定洛基劳菲森先生就是凶手？”沃斯塔格问。  
“前几天在劳菲森酒馆里，洛基劳菲森曾经用枪指着斯科特，威胁他。要我说，他俩一定早就结怨了。”那人说。  
沃斯塔格一边记着笔记一边点头，并不表态。后来他在楼上找到了一夜未睡的索尔，并把他带回了警局问话。  
   
索尔说的供词和洛基说的差不离。他说他刚洗完澡就听见楼上传来剧烈的打斗声，听见了海拉的尖叫，还有人倒在地板上的一大声闷响。  
“你们找到海拉和巴尔德了吗？”索尔问沃斯塔格警探。  
“还没有。”  
“洛基是么时候能被放出来？”  
“什么时候能证明他的清白，什么时候就放出来。”沃斯塔格的语气冷淡。  
“我能去见他么？”索尔从桌后站了起来，用力地抓住沃斯塔格的手腕。  
“不行。快松手！”  
   
索尔被问完话之后就被带到公共区域，沃斯塔格让他自行离开。那里人来人往，声音嘈杂，在走廊的尽头有一个拐角，直觉告诉索尔，洛基很有可能就被关在里面。他避开警官的眼睛走了过去，幸运的是原本应该守在走廊门口的看守不见了——或许是去了卫生间。索尔看准时机连忙跑过去，他的眼睛快速扫过一间间牢笼，终于在尽头的那个小笼子里找到了靠坐在墙角，闭着眼睛的洛基。  
   
“洛基！”索尔双手扒在铁栏上，他朝洛基低声呼喊。  
洛基听到声音把头扭了过来，然后睁开眼睛，看着一脸担忧的索尔就在铁栏外面——那脸色可比自己好不到哪儿去，洛基的喉咙突然哽住了，酸酸的，难受极了。  
他立刻扶着墙壁站起走了过去。索尔握住他的一只手，那只手太冰凉了。  
“我在这里，洛基。我在这里。”  
“他们也把你抓来问话了吗？”洛基用仅有两人可以听见的声量说。  
“已经问完了。沃斯塔格说要找到海拉和巴尔德，证明你的清白之后才能放你出去。”  
“如果找不到呢？”洛基的声音像被粗粝的砂纸磨过，“如果找不到，我就是凶手。”  
索尔伸手把洛基的黑发从他苍白的脸上撩开，他的语气坚定：“一定可以找到，我会去找。放心洛基，我一定会救你出去。”  
洛基没说话，他垂下眼睛，在索尔的手指上落下一个吻。  
   
看守随时都有可能回来，索尔呆不了多久时间。他离开前回吻了洛基的手，索尔炙热的鼻息喷洒在洛基的手背上，给他带来了短暂的温暖。  
   
索尔从警局出来之后，开着海姆达尔那辆车在街上搜寻，试图找到一丁点儿海拉或是巴尔德的身影。在离酒馆约莫两条街的地方，索尔看见一辆警车停在路口，里面坐着两名警察，正朝街边店铺的橱窗张望。自从出了命案，警察也加强了对这一带的巡逻力度。  
   
索尔挨家挨户问了人，想知道有没有谁在事发当晚看见海拉和巴尔德从消防梯逃跑，但一无所获。索尔不确定这样撒网捕鱼似的方法能不能找到海拉和巴尔德，但除此之外他别无他法。只要洛基仍被关在警局里一天，他的心就一天得不到安宁。他要快些，再快些，索尔对自己说，甚至最好赶在警察之前将那两个陷害洛基的嫌疑犯找到。  
   
他不了解海拉，这个洛基的姐姐总是在外游荡于不同的男人之中，只是会时不时回来看一眼。洛基也不怎么愿意谈到海拉，导致索尔一直以来对海拉没什么好印象，以前是，现在更是。  
   
这样的搜寻持续了三天，索尔仍然没有找到海拉，连一根头发丝儿的影子都没有。  
   
劳菲森酒馆被迫暂停营业之后，街区的酒鬼们又转战到隔两条马路的比尔酒馆。索尔推门而入，里面一片乌烟瘴气。他挤到吧台边上随便点了一杯喝的，耳畔不停地有人在说话，索尔被夹在两个对话的人中间，仔细一听，这两人正在对斯科特的死因大发厥词。他们看见索尔来了，甚至开始撺掇索尔和他们“分享”那晚的情况。  
“嘿，索尔老弟，”其中一个喝得醉醺醺的伙计开口，“听说斯科特死的时候你在洛基的家里，快和我们说说，那小子是怎么死的？”  
索尔的眼中卷起一阵剧烈动荡的旋风，他瞪了他一眼，冷漠地说道：“我什么都不知道。”他知道这些酒鬼都想听什么，无非是满屋子的血淋淋和伤口的黑黢黢，再把斯科特那无人目睹的死亡和洛基的锒铛入狱添油加醋成为下酒菜。  
他把面前的酒一饮而尽，不耐烦地回了一句：“闭嘴。”然后转过身离开了酒馆。  
   
临近午夜，又不知道过了多久，索尔在客厅的椅子上睡着了又惊醒。他的脸上毫无血色，身体精疲力竭。靠近马路的窗户快速地闪过车灯，然后消失不见，时不时还传来一两声酒鬼的喧闹。索尔睁着眼睛盯着天花板，茫然地望着上面的空空荡荡。他仿佛还能看见斯科特的尸体躺在地板上，血一滴滴地渗透地板的缝隙流下来，仿佛还能闻到从斯科特喉咙里发出来的气味。  
   
索尔回忆着事发当晚：他听见楼上的打斗声，海拉的叫喊，然后是斯科特轰然倒地。他急忙冲出门外，然后撞见了房东太太，最后看见跪坐在尸体旁的洛基。  
   
等等！索尔突然从椅子上站起身来。在他出门跑上楼之前，在他听见斯科特倒地和开门之间，他明明记得自己还听到一个声音。想！快想！索尔用力敲了敲自己的脑袋，过了一会儿，索尔终于想起他漏了什么：  
   
在他冲出门之前，他还听见一阵慌乱的高跟鞋的脚步声，斯科特被打死的当时，一定还有另一个目击证人。


	5. Chapter 5

一整夜，雨下个不停。路灯变暗了，闪了闪然后又亮了一些，雨水落在商铺的铝板上一直滴滴答答。索尔裹紧身上的皮夹克，站在屋檐下局促不安地抽着一根烟。外面大雨倾盆，透过黑压压的雨帘勉强能看到一排屋顶，在远远的街角那边他什么都看不到，只有一片黑色的阴影。  
   
他没睡，一晚上几乎连眼睛都没闭上。那一阵慌乱的脚步声一直在他的心脏上登登作响，鞋跟直插进心房。他知道那是谁的脚步声，那晚他最后一次在洛基的屋子里看到斯科特的时候，旁边除了巴尔德、海拉，还有即将要走的几个酒鬼之外，只剩下达希。  
   
只有达希才会穿高跟鞋，只有达希在目睹了斯科特死亡的经过之后才会慌不择路。  
   
确定了这个信息之后，索尔先是去了比尔酒馆，他不知道达希这些以皮肉为生的姑娘都住在什么地方，当她们有购货需求的时候一直都是她们找的他，这些女郎在白天凭空消失，只会在夜晚扭着屁股妖娆出现。  
   
索尔在酒馆里问了人，尤其是经常和女郎们有来往交易的那几个。可惜酒鬼们早就失去了理智，全靠本能维持着仅有的体面——如果不算其中一个差点吐到索尔身上的话。“噢达希——”其中一个满身酒气的嘟囔着说，“这几天都没见着她，我不知道她在哪儿。”  
“她在西格威街，她和她的小姐妹住那儿。”另一个人开口。  
“胡扯！朵拉明明住在福尔贝街。听我说伙计，”开口的第三个人扯住索尔的衣领，口水快要喷到他的脸上，“朵拉在福尔贝73号，就是红色屋顶那一个小破房子。”  
索尔不知道该相信谁的，他只能和气地对他们道了谢，迈步走出酒馆，再次和夜色融为一体。  
   
寻找达希花了他一整晚的时间，她不在西格威街，不在福尔贝73号，不，索尔甚至连朵拉都没有找到。但幸运的是索尔找到了认识朵拉和达希的另一个女郎，她把朵拉的正确地址告诉了他。索尔将烟屁股扔到地上踩灭，穿过一片低矮、拥挤、乏味的连栋排屋，在一幢小楼前停下。  
   
这是一间合租的屋子，开门的是一位年长一点的女士，索尔自报家门表明来历，那位女士将他上下来回打量好几遍之后才允许索尔进屋子。走廊里闪着微弱的光亮，在最靠里的小隔间里，索尔终于看见躲了好几天的达希。  
   
达希原本缩在墙角的沙发上发呆，看见索尔之后一脸震惊，立刻从沙发上跳了起来，嘴巴里还大声呼喊着朵拉的名字。索尔快步走过去，用力将达希压回沙发里。他的手钳制住达希的手腕，他担心她会逃跑，但实际上更担心自己不能帮洛基脱罪。  
   
达希的身体在发抖，她的脸色青白，冷汗开始从两鬓滑下，像是从河里打捞上来的尸体一样狼狈。走廊传来轻快的脚步声，之后，又恢复了安静。门外会不会有人在偷听呢？索尔忍不住猜测，他的心在狂跳，于是朝达希伸出手，表明自己没有恶意。  
“你看见了，对吧？”索尔压低声音问她，“你看见了是谁杀了斯科特。”  
达希拼命地摇头，她说自己不清楚索尔在说什么。  
“那天晚上，我在楼下听见一阵慌乱的脚步声，是一个穿着高跟鞋的女士。而在洛基的那间屋子里，最后陪在斯科特身边赌牌的只有你。”索尔半跪在她的面前，伸出手帮她把垂下来的头发捋到耳后。  
“告诉我达希，你全部都看见了对么？你看见斯科特倒下了，然后就跑走了。”  
达希猛地抓住索尔的手臂，用那种令人害怕的恐惧语调说：“他们突然打了起来，巴尔德就用烟灰缸砸了斯科特的脑袋，血全部都流了出来……”达希的眼神发僵，“我被吓坏了，我怕他会把我也杀了……”  
   
“不会的。达希。”索尔将达希发抖的身体靠在自己的身上，轻拍着她的后背安慰着她，“达希，现在的情况很糟糕，洛基被当成杀人凶手抓了起来。你能和我一起去警局把你目睹的一切都告诉警官吗？ 你能做到吗？”  
“我不去警察局！”达希用力地将索尔推开，从沙发上站了起来，想要立刻逃离这个房间，但她不是索尔的对手。索尔再次把她压进沙发里，他的语气变了，刚才那种和气与温柔已经不见了，取而代之的是一种扑面而来的强势。  
“达希！”索尔的那双蓝眼睛死死地瞪着她，“我答应你，你和我去警察局说清楚真相，我会给你很多的钱作为补偿，我甚至可以给你买一张去欧洲的船票。你可以离开这个鬼地方，再也不用做站街女郎。”  
达希的脑袋嗡嗡作响，她闭上眼睛开始抽泣，“我很害怕……索尔。我很害怕……”  
索尔也开始颤抖，他深吸了一口气，扶达希起来坐好。  
“达希，我不会害你。”他轻轻地开口，“只有你能救洛基，只有你，你明白吗？我没有别的办法了，陪我去警局，就去一次。如果你想要口红胭脂香水，我全部都可以送给你，你化起妆来多好看啊，上次那个烟熏玫瑰色的胭脂就特别适合你。”  
“你帮帮我，帮帮洛基。我发誓我一定会保证你的安全。”  
“上帝啊……”达希抽噎着喘气，“这都是什么事儿啊。”  
   
车子开过雨水冲刷过的街道，经过公园，经过医院，经过电影院和商店还有一个个普通的路标。载着索尔和达希的警车在一幢小楼前停下，达希意识到，这里肯定是太平间的后院。索尔在第二天早上出现，先是带她去警局找沃斯塔格警探，说自己亲眼目的了斯科特的死亡。接下来沃斯塔格就开着警车带他们来到了这里。  
   
达希忧虑地望了眼身边的索尔，她不知道接下来该做什么。索尔轻轻握住了她的手，告诉她不要紧张。沃斯塔格警探领着他们匆匆走进楼里，进到一间阴暗的小前厅，让他们坐在长椅上等着。  
   
一扇棱纹玻璃窗透进微弱的光亮，听得到男人沉闷的说话声。接着，达希闻到了消毒水的气味，像是一种属于黄疸病的颜色在空中悄悄蔓延。她开始坐立不安，突然抓住身旁索尔的胳膊，“索尔，我觉得我做不了。”  
索尔摸到她的手指，“警探说，只要一小会儿就好了。”  
“我不想看到斯科特的样子，我害怕。”  
“达希，你还是要看一下，只看一下。”  
“上帝啊。”  
达希闭上眼睛，颤抖着深吸了一口气，她的两只手紧紧地攥着胸口处的衣服。沃斯塔格又走了过来，领着他俩往前走。  
   
他们走过一条条过道，最终站在一间干干净净的房间里，亮着电灯，房间中央有一个古怪的台子，上面用布盖着一个人形的东西，旁边站着一个围着围裙的工作人员。门关上了，他问达希她是否准备好了，达希茫然地看着他，犹豫着点了点头。他走上前，拿住盖布的顶部，动作显得谨慎、专业，冷静，犹如一位服务生把餐巾铺到一位女士的腿上。  
   
盖布一揭开，达希混乱的思绪一下聚拢起来，她开始害怕了。眼前的斯科特像一个劣质的橡皮泥，脸上一边是灰色，一边是紫色。他的双眼半睁，但嘴巴紧闭，整张脸看起来古怪极了。  
站在一旁的沃斯塔格开口问：“达希小姐，那晚你看到就是巴尔德用烟灰缸砸在斯科特太阳穴附近，对么？”  
达希看着他的脸，有些迷惑。直到沃斯塔格催问她，她才开口说：“是的，是的。”达希用颤抖的手指指着斯科特的太阳穴，“就是那儿。”  
沃斯塔格转过身去，在一个铁盘子里放着警察在现场找到的那个沾着血迹的大理石烟灰缸。  
“是这个么，达希小姐？”  
达希点点头。  
他们回到前厅，沃斯塔格拿了一份文件，需要达希签字。达希翻了翻那几张纸，她不识字，看不明白，于是拜托索尔帮她看看，最后才在文件下面签上了自己歪歪扭扭的名字。  
   
从太平间出来之后，索尔帮达希拦了一辆出租车，自己则往警局赶。有了达希的作证，沃斯塔格警探说洛基的嫌疑算是可以洗清了。洛基在警局里被关了近一个礼拜，里面的每一秒都是煎熬。囚室里没有床铺、没有椅子、没有毛毯，什么都没有，只能躺在水泥地板上，脑袋的不远处就是一个肮脏的马桶对着脸。  
   
那天下午，一个看守打开了洛基的囚房门。  
“你可以出去了，劳菲森先生。”  
蜷缩着躺在地板上的洛基身体一僵，他抬起头看着门口的方向，满脸都写着不敢置信。看守将他上下打量一番，又加重了语气重复了一次。洛基跟在看守身后走出去，他的头发凌乱不堪，脸色惨白，甚至长出了青色的胡茬，身上因为多天没洗澡更是散发出令人不悦的味道。他走到警局的前厅，看见一个熟悉的身影背对着自己在不安地来回踱步。  
   
是索尔。他一定是在抽着香烟，洛基想。他看见一阵阵浓雾在索尔的脑袋附近扩散，若仔细一闻还能闻到被棉毛制品过滤过的味道。  
“索尔。”洛基走到他身后几步就停住脚步，索尔听见声音连忙转过身，将那只没抽完的香烟扔在地下。  
“洛基！！”索尔激动地往前迈了一大步，他多么想一把将憔悴的洛基抱在怀里。他低声对洛基说：“我带你回家。”  
洛基下意识地皱了下眉头，低头瞧着自己修长白皙的手指，“我是记录在案的凶案嫌疑人。”  
“你不是。沃斯塔格警探已经撤掉了这个指控。我找到达希，她为你作了证。现在你可以回家了。”  
“达希？”洛基抬起头望着索尔，“怎么会是她？”  
索尔脱下自己身上的风衣，披在洛基身上，他轻轻地扶着他的腰，两个人一边往警局门口走一边说：“这些都不重要，我们先回家。”  
   
他们回到公寓，站在楼下的过道里。有那么一会儿，洛基还没有缓过神来，他甚至不知道自己还该不该回到四楼那间屋子里。站在一旁的房东太太开始絮叨，说自己一个人在警察走后清理那间屋子是多么吓人，那些血好像怎么也洗不干净一样。她走在洛基和索尔前面，慢慢地爬上楼，一边呼哧喘气，一边大呼小叫。索尔拉着洛基跟在后面，走到三楼和四楼的拐角处，索尔猛地把洛基拉进自己的屋子里。  
   
楼上早就不能住人了，索尔趁着房东太太清理屋子的时候把洛基可能用到的衣服和日用品都拿了下来。洛基沉默着扫了一眼柜子里属于自己的衣服，甚至还有沙发上对着的书籍，轻声对索尔说了声感谢。  
   
索尔帮洛基在浴缸里放了热水，吩咐他好好洗一个澡，什么都别瞎想。洛基累坏了，热水缓解了他这几天以来每天睡水泥地板的疲劳，甚至差点泡着澡就打起了瞌睡。索尔把他从浴缸里抱出来，用毛巾擦干身体之后给他换上了睡衣。洛基说他自己可以动手，但索尔却执意照顾他，像草原上护着家族成员的雄狮一样，一秒钟都不敢让洛基从自己的眼皮子底下消失。  
   
洛基被索尔抱到松软的床上，身体陷了进去，鼻子能闻到上面残留的阳光的味道。他觉得舒服极了，之前的囚室的噩梦也消散得无影无踪。  
“谢谢你，索尔。”洛基临睡着前，握住索尔的手迷迷糊糊地说。  
索尔坐在一旁，在他的眉间轻吻了一下，最后也脱掉衣服钻进被子抱着洛基睡了。


	6. Chapter 6

咖啡融进水里，气流涌入，发出惯有的嘶嘶声。咖啡滚着气泡，渐渐消停下来。索尔关了火，把咖啡壶从灶台上取下，倒了两杯咖啡，其中的一杯多加了一倍的糖和奶。他端着咖啡悄悄地走进卧室，洛基已经醒了。  
洛基靠在床头，看见索尔朝他露出一个笑容，“我睡糊涂了，”他小声地嗫嚅道，“之前的几天我都没合眼。”他看见了咖啡，伸手从索尔手里接过，“现在几点了？”  
“快到中午，你差不多睡了一整天。”咖啡滚烫，索尔喝了几口就放在一旁，他用手指抚着洛基的黑眼圈，“好像精神好多了，”手指滑过脸颊，“这几天你先好好休息，酒馆的事情先放一边。”  
洛基微微点点头。 “索尔，”他缓缓开口，“谢谢你。”  
“你昨天已经说过了。”索尔柔声说道，“别和我说谢谢，就好像我刚认识你的时候一直和你说谢谢一样傻气。”  
洛基笑了起来，索尔也是。他们情不自禁地靠近，然后拥抱在一起。索尔吻了洛基的眼睛，他的鼻尖，最后是他柔软的双唇。这温柔的亲吻令洛基觉得身心都舒展了，舒展得如同丝绸般在风中飘舞。  
接着，索尔伸出手去抚摸洛基的脸。  
“你对我做了什么啊？”他凝视着洛基绿色的双眼，低语道。  
“魔法。”洛基说，“让你喜欢我的魔法。”  
“到床上来，”洛基扯着索尔睡袍的前襟，“我想要你。”  
   
索尔爬上床，他们又吻了起来。索尔让洛基解开睡衣的腰带，将胳膊从袖子里抽出来，他们帮对方解除身上的累赘，赤裸相对的时候，索尔忍不住摩挲洛基赤裸的肩和手臂，“你很美，洛基。”  
“才不是。”洛基轻笑起来，勾住索尔的后颈吻他。  
“是真的，”索尔说，“我总是忍不住想摸你。在酒馆的时候，我总幻想能把你压在吧台上，脱光你的衣服，狠狠地操你。我从来没有过这样强烈的想法。”索尔粗糙的手指忘情地抚摸着洛基的锁骨、喉结、下巴、耳垂，“洛基，你真的对我施了魔法。”  
   
洛基感受着索尔的指尖在皮肤的触感，他的身体不禁颤抖起来。当索尔低头轻咬住他的乳尖时，洛基控制不住地挺起胸膛，他的声音轻飘而颤栗，“你以前亲过男人吗？”  
索尔笑了，一副委屈的模样，手指又动起来，“我当然没有亲过男人，之前有几个姑娘，但那些都不作数的。反倒是你，洛基，你肯定亲过男人。”  
“我当然亲过。”洛基得意起来。  
“多少次？”  
“很多很多次。金头发的、红头发的、黑头发的，不过没有一个比得上你。”  
“你在逗我。”索尔咬住洛基的嘴唇，唇瓣厮磨在一起。  
“你还在撒谎。”索尔又说，“我第一次吻你的时候，你可不像很有经验的样子。”  
洛基的脸红了，他的目光随着索尔的手指在移动，“你知道，我们现在这样是违法的，对吧？”他抬起头盯着索尔的眼睛，“我们说不定会被抓起来，像那些犯了鸡奸的人一样，这不是体面的事情。”  
“但我们和他们不一样。”索尔说，“我们之前一直就有一种——浪漫的东西，爱那样的东西，对吧？从你把我带回家的那天起，从你站在楼梯口问我可不可以叫我索尔的那一刻起，我们之间的感情就已经变了。”  
“嗯。”  
“但是有那么多姑娘喜欢你，”洛基补充道，“她们都说想爬上你的床。但你却像个榆木脑袋一样，从来不找任何一个街上的女郎。”洛基顿了一下，继续说：“我想你应该习惯了这种赞赏，男的也好，女的也好，任何人都好，难道不是这样吗？”  
索尔含住洛基乳尖，他的舌头还在围着它们打转，他摇摇头，说：“不是的。”  
“但我觉得是的。如果那晚把你带回家的不是我，此刻躺在这里的可以是任何人。”  
索尔还是摇头，一缕金发垂了下来挡住了他的眼睛。他透过发丝盯着洛基，笑容少了许多，“不是的，我只要你的赞赏。我也只给你送过礼物。”  
   
这番话让洛基的心激动得快从嘴巴里跳出来。两个人的脸离得那么近，他看到的五官一片模糊，令人发晕，他紧握住索尔的手，带着他往下移，两个人的手很快触碰到彼此的性器，索尔包着洛基的手，拇指绕着顶端的边缘打转。  
最敏感的地方被索尔手指上的粗粝刺激着，洛基控制不住发出黏腻的喟叹，索尔轻笑起来，他对洛基的反应是如此满意。他们的互相挤着对方的大腿，索尔压住洛基，嘴唇分开，又贴住，滚烫的身体紧紧拥在一起，直到顶端变得一片湿腻。  
洛基想把索尔吸入自己的体内，他难耐地急促喘息着，双手勾住索尔的脖子把他往下拉，好让自己能闻到他身上的味道。  
“别着急，别着急小混蛋。”索尔咬了一口洛基的肩膀，伸手从床头柜翻出一瓶面霜，他问洛基：“用这个，可以吗？”  
还没等洛基回答，索尔挖了一小坨涂在手指和洛基的后穴，手指开始在穴口附近按压，然后第一根手指慢慢地探了进去。  
“疼？”  
洛基摇摇头，他把腿打得更开了些，主动抬高自己的腰部，让那一处尽可能多的展示在索尔面前。他的脸红得发烫，这仅仅是他和索尔的第二次做爱，自己却已经如此迫不及待，仿佛像是本能一样追逐着索尔带给他的快感。  
第二根手指加进去的时候，洛基闷哼了一声，“已经变软了，里面好热。”索尔耐心地给他做着扩张，拉过洛基的手放在那翘起的性器上。  
“自慰给我看。”索尔坏笑着说。  
   
洛基的额头上渗出了汗，他 咬着嘴唇摇了摇头，“不要。”  
“可我想看。”索尔用手扳过他的脸，俯身故意轻咬洛基的喉结，又引起了身下人的一阵轻颤。  
仿佛着了魔般，洛基双眼迷离地望着索尔，手开始环住性器缓慢地上下动作。他的手修长而苍白，只在指节处露出浅浅的粉色。刚开始的时候洛基害羞而节制，他的动作幅度不大，甚至还扭过头不敢直视索尔。但他知道索尔那着了火的眼睛一直直勾勾地盯着自己，仿佛要把自己生吞活剥一般。  
   
随着手上的动作越来越快，洛基胸前的乳尖也挺立了起来，他仰起头，甚至小幅度地扭着腰身，手开始揉搓那敏感的乳粒，口里也模糊不清地叫唤着索尔的名字。  
“索尔……索尔……我要射了……”  
“现在还不行。忍一忍。”索尔将三只手指从洛基的身体里抽出来，直起身，跪在床上，一只手将洛基的腰抬高，另一只手扶着自己的性器抵上那湿漉漉的穴口。  
粗大的顶端只是刚刚顶入，洛基整个人瞬间都绷紧了。他猛地张开眼睛，手控制不住想要将索尔推离自己，本能般往后躲。这只是他们的第二次，索尔的尺寸洛基还是不习惯。洛基疼得快哭了，他含糊着张口，叫索尔的名字，“索尔……索尔……不行”，但很快又改口，“快点……快……”  
   
索尔将洛基的双腿折起来，抬高他的臀部试着将性器再往里推。他也很不好受，洛基的穴口卡着他的顶入。索尔俯身吻了吻洛基的眼睛，“这个姿势太疼了吧？让我从后背进好不好？”  
洛基摇头，“那样我看不到你的眼睛，我想要看到你。”他紧紧箍着索尔的手臂，“没事的，你快点，用力顶进来就可以，我不会觉得疼。”  
   
索尔又吻住了他，甜腻的湿滑的吻。两人交换着彼此的唾液，来不及咽下的液体甚至从嘴角溢出。洛基的身体放松了些，索尔再次抬着他的臀部，缓慢地将性器推入。褶皱被粗大的顶端撑开了，被乳化的膏体顺着臀缝往下流。  
索尔进入的时候，洛基一直张开眼睛看着，他的脸越发变得滚烫。色情极了，洛基心想，但心里却得到一种满足。等到整根性器都没入的时候，索尔也忍不住发出舒爽的叹息。洛基的身体湿润而滚烫，包裹着他，吮吸着他，生理上和心理上的快感一并涌上来，让他忍不住开始抽插，他故意退出了一点，然后又猛地顶入。  
洛基被顶得声音发颤，疼痛感渐渐消散，取而代之的是渐渐涌起的怪异的快感。他伸手攀着索尔的肩膀，忍不住叫出声，“索尔，快点……”  
   
洛基被情欲折磨的模样让索尔忍不住低笑，他趁着洛基还没反应过来，将性器再次全部抽出，下一秒便猛地深深顶了进去，洛基控制不住大叫一声，索尔便低下头含住他的双唇，将所有快乐的喘息吞进肚里。  
   
索尔用力地吻着洛基，撕咬他的双唇，粗大的性器却在他的体内横冲直撞，凶狠地抽插，撕破理智的帷帐，直到洛基的大脑全部被快感侵占，说不出话，只能发出潮湿的呻吟。  
“叫大点声，”索尔握着洛基的脚踝，高高架起他的双腿，“叫大点声洛基。”洛基的眼神被顶得涣散，他的性器又硬了起来，透明的液体滑过柱体，染湿了小腹的皮肤。他扭捏着，他能感觉到索尔的性器在自己身体里面炽热的温度，索尔的速度缓了下来，他看见索尔亲了亲自己脚背的皮肤，然后居然偏过头从左脚的脚趾开始，温柔地将一个个指头用舌头舔湿。  
“索尔，”洛基本能般想抽回，“别舔。”他的脚趾被舔得蜷缩了起来，瑟瑟的，一种诡异的感觉从脚底蔓延全身。  
“我想舔遍你的全身。”索尔折起他的一条腿，压上去，“我想让你全身都染上我的味道。”  
   
不知道怎么了，洛基听见他说的这句话眼底居然开始泛红。他扯着索尔金发，找到他的嘴唇，发狂地吻着他。索尔吮吸着洛基的舌头，湿滑纠缠在一起，他的腰也开始用力，开始加速一下下顶弄着，每一下都用力顶到洛基体内那处敏感的位置。囊袋撞击着臀肉发出啪啪的声响，还有抽插带来的咕叽声，洛基用力揽住索尔的身体，感受他灼热的体温，忘情地承受着索尔凶猛地撞击。  
“索尔，索尔，”洛基喘息着，“我要射了……”话音刚落，高潮来得比想象中的还要迅猛，在几近失控的抽插快感中，洛基全身颤抖着，精液从顶端喷出来，白色的星星点点溅到小腹上。  
   
洛基的胸口快速地起伏，后穴还在收缩，死死咬着索尔粗硬的性器。索尔的速度越来越快，撞击一下比一下更重，直到索尔喘息着俯身用力将洛基嵌入自己的身体里再最后一顶，他终于射在洛基的体内。  
   
两个人的上身分开了些许，彼此都气喘吁吁，需要新的空气来降灼热的身体。索尔的性器还留在洛基体内，洛基甚至还能感受到它的跳动，像心脏一样蓬勃地起搏着。洛基闭起眼睛休息，没有多余的力气说话，索尔用手把被汗水打湿的发梢撩开，露出锁骨处白皙的皮肤。洛基全身汗涔涔的，索尔伸出舌头恶作剧般舔舐着他的皮肤，尝到了淡淡的咸味。  
   
索尔像个调皮的小男孩，他的手指移到洛基的小腹处找到洛基射出来的精液，然后居然将手指伸进嘴巴里，将手指上的精液舔得一干二净，还故意发出色情的舔弄的声音。  
洛基知道索尔在做什么，他忍不住躲开他，将他推离自己，说：“你别闹。”  
索尔大笑着又压了回来，将刚吃过精液的舌头伸进洛基的嘴巴里，那味道有些腥，但并不惹人讨厌。  
   
“我要去洗澡了。”  
“再等等。”  
索尔将自己半硬的性器从洛基的身体里抽出来，他用一只腿分开洛基的双腿，开始握着两人的性器开始上下动作。洛基能感觉到索尔性器上的青筋贴着自己，刚刚射过的性器尤其敏感，索尔刚开始动作没几下，那种带着些微疼痛的快感又再次袭来，他小声地对索尔说：“别碰我，不行……不行，索尔。”  
“再做一次就去洗澡。”  
   
索尔并没有停下，两根性器摩擦在一起之后很快就硬了，他用嘴巴堵住洛基的请求和呻吟，手里的速度却越来越快，有了第一次射精时快感的累积，顶端的体液很快就不断地涌出来，让柱身变得湿滑又黏腻。  
   
索尔咬着洛基的乳尖，在他的胸膛用力地吮吸落下一个个淡红色的吻痕。他故意用自己的顶端挤压摩擦着洛基的，这样快感会来得更为强烈，甚至加上另一只手去揉搓洛基的囊袋。身体一阵不受控制的颤抖之后，两个人的第二次高潮几乎同时来临，精液再次射出来，一股一股地，射到彼此裸露的小腹上。  
“索尔……”洛基最后发出一身叹息，“你真是个混蛋。”  
   
床单早已被汗水浸湿，索尔和洛基洗完澡后把乱糟糟的床单换下，随意铺了张新的又躺回去。他们的时间充裕，没有别的事情要做，酒馆也顾不上了，关门就关门吧，没有什么比得上此刻两个人的温存。他们的大腿交缠在一起，洛基躺在索尔宽阔的胸膛上，听着他的心跳。有意思极了，洛基心想，他从来都不知道原来和一个人在一起是这样甜蜜的感觉，哪怕什么都不做。


	7. Chapter 7

索尔陪洛基休息了几天，酒馆没有开门，也没有着急的事情需要做。期间沃斯塔格警探来找过几次，无一例外都是问海拉和巴尔德的事宜。但海拉再也没有出现过，像是人间蒸发一般，连警察都找不到。

在家呆着无聊，他们决定去看场电影。上一次错过的午夜场——贝蒂戴维斯的新片还在放映中，索尔开车载着洛基在市里好好玩了一天，看了电影又吃了晚饭。他们像一对好友，又像一对心照不宣的恋人。两人在影厅里悄悄地牵手，又趁着洗手间没人躲在角落里交换一个奶油味儿的吻。

回到家的时候，洛基却意外在楼下遇见那位喜欢戴牛仔帽的常客——斯图尔特先生。他看见斯图尔特先生站在酒馆门口徘徊了一会儿，确认还没营业之后又略带失望地摇摇头。洛基走过去朝他打了声招呼，向对方道歉。  
“这几天我一直在休息。”洛基微笑着说，“很抱歉，不过酒馆很快就会再次营业。”  
斯图尔特先生点点头，“能够理解。”他说，“我听说这件事情牵涉到你的姐姐，想必对你来说是个坏消息。”  
洛基耸了耸肩，回道：“没办法。海拉现在像是消失了一样，我倒宁愿她出来说出真相，我是说——我相信她不会杀人，所以凶手一定另有其人。”  
斯图尔特先生又附和了几句，两人聊了一会儿之后就散了。

一周之后，劳菲森酒馆恢复了营业。一日往常，酒鬼们时间一到就陆陆续续地出现。大家像是约好了一样，对斯科特的死亡避而不谈，又或者是这起凶杀案已经丧失了讨论的热度，再也激不起大家的热情。索尔也在酒馆里，他帮着洛基打下手，洗杯子，送菜，擦桌子，这些活儿索尔也做得有模有样。  
酒鬼们也不由得打趣，问什么时候索尔竟然变成了酒馆的侍者。  
“我可付不起他工资。”洛基轻轻一笑，“奥丁森先生说他最近没出海，没钱了，于是想用劳力换酒钱。”  
“的确是这样。”索尔端着酒杯走回吧台，他对那些酒鬼挤眉弄眼，“是好心的劳菲森先生收留我，不然我再也喝不起威士忌了。”  
酒鬼们哈哈大笑，这个话题很快就被抛到脑后。酒馆里又开始谈论起站街女郎的胸脯和其他咸湿的话题。在谁也看不到的地方，索尔故意摸了好几把洛基的大腿和屁股。

那晚午夜，酒馆打了烊。索尔把窗边的卷闸门放下，关掉招牌的霓虹灯和多余的照明。酒馆里一下变得昏暗、温暖，与外界隔绝，这种氛围就像他们之前在走廊里暧昧调情的夜晚。洛基弯着腰在水池边洗最后几个杯子，索尔走到洛基身后，把他整个人都抱在怀里，炙热的呼吸喷在洛基耳后的皮肤，痒痒的，这让洛基不得不停下，他不知道索尔又在打什么坏主意。  
“我还有最后几个杯子。”洛基说，“不管你想干什么，总得等我把活儿干完了再说。”  
“这儿已经没人了。”索尔用手微微扳过洛基的头，找到他的嘴唇交换了一个湿吻。舌头肆意的伸进洛基的口腔里，有威士忌的味道，味道苦涩冲撞又带着回甘。  
索尔的手撩起洛基系在腰间的半身围裙，但洛基按住了他的手，“不要。”  
“不要？”  
“回家再说吧。”  
“但我今晚一直在想念你的味道。”  
洛基闭上眼睛，任凭索尔解开自己的围裙和长裤，分开自己的双腿。洛基往后一步，靠着身后的酒柜，索尔已经半跪在面前。他首先感觉到索尔温柔的手，接着用嘴在自己的大腿附近游动，感觉到索尔的双唇碰到了被内裤包裹着的性器，舌尖隔着布料临摹着形状。顶端越来越湿滑，液体濡湿了内裤，内裤被撑得满满涨涨。  
洛基加重了喘息，双手扯开身上的衬衫，露出早上刚被索尔又舔又咬的胸膛。深秋的空气让皮肤覆上一层浅浅的颤栗，乳尖挺立着，渴望着被照顾。  
“索尔”“索尔”，洛基抓着他的头发，低声叫着他的名字。索尔褪下了洛基的内裤，性器勃起着，小眼更是一股一股地冒着水。索尔的嘴移到洛基的顶端，他先是闻了闻，然后再伸出舌头仔仔细细地将泌出来的液体舔干净。  
“你的味道。”索尔一边舔一边说，舔完之后还故意抬头咧嘴望着洛基笑。  
“闭嘴。”洛基垂下眼睛，脸颊开始发烫。

索尔张开嘴含住了他，先是顶端，然后不断推进，渐渐变成嘴唇、舌头、呼吸的运动。口腔包裹着，温暖着，舌尖游走着，挑拨着。索尔不断吞吐着洛基的性器，整个柱体都被分泌物和唾液弄得湿哒哒的，囊袋也被温柔地揉搓。

太舒服了，洛基仰起头发出细细的呻吟。就在他欲仙欲死时，索尔突然停下动作，将嘴巴抽走。洛基从情欲中迷茫地张开眼，问：“怎么——？”  
“嘘！”索尔站起来将洛基环住，他一根手指竖在湿湿的唇前，往门那边看。洛基也听到了，门外突然传来一阵凌乱的脚步声，然后是用力拍打木门的声音，“啪啪啪”几声闷响，“开门！开门！我要喝酒！！”  
洛基抱住了索尔的肩膀，他们交换了一个眼神，“是酒鬼。”索尔低声说。  
洛基点点头，刚才有那么一瞬，他居然会以为门外是海拉。两个人没有继续说话。几声动静之后，那阵凌乱的脚步声渐渐走远。

洛基松了口气，但他的脸还红着，衣服起皱松垮地搭在身上——还有自己发硬的勃起和没有完全消退的欲望。但这样继续下去实在是太过于尴尬，洛基将索尔推开，提起自己的裤子刚要穿上，没想到索尔却一把拦腰将他扛了起来。  
“索尔！”洛基惊呼一声。  
索尔三两步走到一张宽大的四人桌前——洛基刚收拾完，上面还没来得及摆放物件。他把洛基放在木桌上，俯身压住了他。洛基狼狈极了，他的裤子卡在脚踝处，衬衫也敞开着，完全是一副任人吃拆下肚的模样。  
“还没做完呢。”索尔彻底脱下洛基的裤子，解开自己的裤子，粗大的性器跳了出来，不怀好意地抵着洛基。他握住洛基的双腿把他往自己的腰处拉了拉，手指沾上些洛基性器上的湿滑液体就摸到后穴开始做扩张。

“吻我。”洛基拉着索尔的衣摆，两人又紧紧地贴在一起。当三根手指可以顺利出入的时候，索尔将自己性器顶了进去，温暖而湿润的甬道像饥渴的小嘴一样紧紧地吸着索尔那根粗大的东西，快感像电流般不停地冲击着索尔，让他舒服到头皮发麻。  
“我一直想在这里干你，你知道吗洛基？”索尔喘着气，他抬起洛基的臀部，好让自己插得更深。  
“‘干’这个词，太下流了。”洛基捂住自己的脸，他觉得他们之间的关系变得甜蜜又荒唐。  
“原谅我只是个不会说英文的外国佬。”索尔将洛基从桌上捞起来，他拉着洛基的手来到后穴，让他感受那根性器在自己体内不停的进进出出，横冲直撞。  
“快点，快点，索尔。”  
洛基迎合着他，直到自己也快受不了了。他扯着索尔的头发，在索尔一次次激烈的冲刺中，两个人终于先后射了出来。  
索尔的头抵在洛基的肩窝，轻吻他的下巴。  
“我干得你爽不爽？”他无赖地坏笑，还特意加重了“干”的读音。  
“闭嘴，你这个国外来的混球。”

几天之后，有一晚正值酒馆忙碌的时候，一个电话打了进来。吧台的位置太吵，洛基拎着电话走进后厨才听清对方是谁。  
“洛基，”电话那头的声音神神秘秘，“我需要你帮我。”  
“海拉！”洛基顿时叫了出来，他捂住话筒把音量压到最低，“你现在人在哪儿？”  
“我需要钱！”电话那头的海拉叫了起来。她说她需要钱，很多很多钱。或许是怕被人发现，那通电话很快就挂了，海拉告诉洛基的地址，让他这周之内一定要尽快给她送钱过去。

又过了两天，索尔有事要去找老船长，他一大早就出了门，留洛基一个人在屋里。洛基想到那晚接到的海拉的电话，她要求他一有空就去约定好的地方见面。洛基不清楚海拉到底想要什么，如果只是为了那几百美元倒好，他有些担心，更无法揣测巴尔德是不是在背后搞名堂。

他不能通知沃斯塔格警探，至少现在还不是时候。洛基决定自己先去和海拉见一面，打探清楚那晚到底是谁先动了手再报警也不迟。

海拉在电话里说的那个霍尔科姆村，位于距离城市70英里的西边一个高地上，是一个偏僻的地方。索尔走后不久，洛基也出了门。他换了好几趟公交，又走了不知多久之后，终于能够在视线中王建远远的霍尔科姆。这里没什么景致，只是一堆参差不齐的建筑，这里的街道没有名字，没有遮拦，也没有柏油路。

洛基走到村子的尽头，那里有座荒凉陈旧的水泥建筑，屋顶上立着一块霓虹招牌，上面写着“舞厅”二字。洛基走过去，透过脏兮兮的玻璃窗，他看见建筑的里面早已破败不堪，原本黄绿色的油漆剥落了一地。再往前走，周围就是一片渺无人烟的荒地。秋风时不时扬起黄沙，到处都是灰蒙蒙的景象。洛基裹紧身上的风衣，他开始怀疑海拉是否真的会躲在这鬼地方。

就在这时，洛基身后传来“咯吱”一声动静，他立刻转身一看，从“舞厅”后面的铁门露出一个黑头发的脑袋，那双同样是绿色的眼睛在周围打量了转了好几圈之后，海拉才对放心对洛基招招手。

洛基走过去，在铁门口停住脚步。门后是一片黑暗，连个照明的灯都没开，但洛基的直觉告诉他，巴尔德就蛰伏在黑暗中的某一处，像一只时刻准备扑出来对付他的野兽。  
“钱呢？”站在一旁的海拉问。  
“你得告诉我真相。”洛基把手放进风衣内袋，握住那一沓现金。  
“闭嘴，洛基。不该问的你别问。”  
“告诉我真相，海拉。”洛基又看了那黑魆魆的屋子，压低声音对海拉说：“是巴尔德把斯科特杀了，对么？”  
“上帝，洛基！”海拉的语气已经变得不耐烦，“给我钱，你赶快走。别再问了。”  
“我可以给你钱，但是你告诉我真相！海拉！”  
“你别问了，就当再也没有我这个姐姐！”  
“警察一直在找你们，再这样下去你也会被牵连，如果你能够指证巴尔德……”  
洛基的话还没说完，一个黑影就从屋子里冲出来。海拉被撞倒在一旁，洛基被大力地推在墙上。巴尔德手里握着一把手枪，枪口正抵着洛基的喉咙，他的双眼突出，凶狠的盯着洛基。  
“给我们钱，”巴尔德哑着声音说，“然后就滚。不该问的别问。”  
那双眼睛洛基在斯科特死亡的那晚也见过——眼睛里喷着火，火舌滋滋作响，里面是能够杀死人的怒气。

洛基点点头，他也死死地盯着巴尔德，把那一沓现金掏出来，在他面前晃了晃，说：“我只有这么多。”  
一旁的海拉立刻将钱接了过来，她拉开巴尔德的枪，对他说：“让洛基走吧。”  
巴尔德并没有答应。他让海拉去开车，一只手握着枪抵着洛基，另一只手却开始在洛基的身上乱摸——每一个口袋都不放过。但洛基随着带的钱本来就不多，除了那几百现金之外，巴尔德只在他的兜里翻出了几张小额的现金和几个硬币。

但他却发现了洛基手腕上的手表。表盘是贝母的，在阳光的照射下时不时闪烁出光泽。  
“脱下。”巴尔德指了指洛基的手表。  
“不行。”洛基咬着牙拒绝，“钱你全拿去，手表不行。”  
“信不信我崩了你。”枪口更用力地抵住洛基的喉咙。  
“你就算给我吃十个枪子儿也不行。”  
巴尔德一怒之下朝洛基的腹部打了好几拳，力气之大直接把洛基击倒在地。海拉开着车过来，她朝巴尔德按了喇叭，催促他赶紧上车。巴尔德趁机把手表从洛基手腕上抢了过来，快跑几步跳进车里，只留下洛基一个人瘫在地上。

身上一分钱都没了，回家之路变得尤其艰难。过了会儿，洛基捂着肚子从地上爬起来，衣服上都沾满了尘土。他随意地拍了拍，朝着家的方向往回走。公交车不愿意让他免费上车，洛基只能沿着柏油主路，不知道走了多久之后才搭上一辆顺风车。

等到终于折腾到家的时候，已经快到晚上9点了。屋里还是黑的，意识到索尔还没有回来，洛基不由得松了口气。他换下肮脏的衣服，洗了个澡，被巴尔德打伤的地方有一点淤青，肋骨有些疼，还好不是太严重。他上了点药水，心想着这淤青可不能让索尔发现，转瞬又想到索尔送他的那块手表。洛基不知道要怎么面对索尔，他顿时变得心烦意乱，甚至对自己乱发了通脾气，最后连头发也懒得擦干就裹着被子躺床上去了。

索尔回到的时候意外地发现洛基没开店。他上楼，进屋，发现洛基果然睡在床上，月光漏了进来，连窗帘都没拉。索尔爬到洛基身边，大手一捞就把他捞进自己怀里。  
“嘶——”洛基下意识的拉开索尔箍紧的手，碰到受伤的地方，隐隐有些疼。  
“怎么了？”索尔也意识到洛基不对劲，他打开床头灯，看着洛基问。  
“没事。”洛基闭着眼睛回答，用手护住自己的腹部。  
“今天酒馆没开门？”索尔问。  
“不想开。”  
洛基的姿势让索尔觉得哪儿不对。他不顾洛基的反抗，拉开他的手，掀起睡衣一看，小腹处有几个淤青，一看就是今天刚弄伤的。  
“这是怎么回事？”索尔扳过洛基的脸，紧张地问。  
“不小心弄伤的。”洛基随便找了个理由搪塞，“下楼梯摔了一跤。”  
“很疼吧？”  
“不疼。”洛基扭过头，刚准备蜷回身体，索尔却攥住了他，脑袋蹭了过去。  
“让我亲亲你。”  
“不行。”  
“我想亲你。”  
洛基一开始是拒绝的，但抵不过索尔的央求。索尔又将他的衣服拉高，露出漂亮的胸膛和小腹。一如往常，索尔的吻密密麻麻地落在洛基的身体上，两个人最后还是拥吻在一起，很久很久。


	8. Chapter 8

索尔有些担心洛基的淤青。虽然那晚他已经很仔细的检查过——没有伤口、没有出血，更没有伤到骨头。但若真的如同洛基所说，那伤口是摔下楼梯所致，索尔倒不是那么确信了，根据他的经验，那淤青更像是被什么东西重重地击打了一下。

一个拳头。索尔的脑袋里突然冒出这样的想法。

但又有谁会殴打洛基？洛基又会和谁打架？这不是洛基的风格，索尔摇摇头，把这样荒唐的念头从脑袋里赶走。他扭过头，看见洛基弓着背睡在一旁。平稳的呼吸声传来，胸口缓缓起伏，还有洛基身上的味道——干燥而温暖，又像嘴巴里含着薄荷糖一样清新。

索尔不由得暗自发笑，又有些不知从哪儿冒出来的心潮涌动——或许心潮涌动这个词还不足以形容他此刻对洛基的感觉。短短几周发生的一切把俩人的关系以一种紧密的方式缠绕在一起，他又想起洛基的担忧，说他们的交往是不体面的事情，是会被抓起来的罪恶。索尔对洛基的担忧嗤之以鼻，让那些冠冕堂皇的伦理底线和宗教观念都滚到一边去吧！索尔在心里怒吼，他不会在乎这些，而洛基也不会。

想到这里，索尔凑近洛基又再度将他捞进怀里。他的下体抵着洛基的臀部，隔着薄薄的睡裤那条缝在勾引着他。索尔伸出舌头舔湿了洛基的耳垂，又咬住他薄薄的嘴唇不放。他金色的头发垂落在洛基的脖颈间，随着索尔的动作一下又一下地骚扰着洛基的皮肤。洛基不自觉地伸手挠了挠，半梦半醒间发现是索尔压在自己身上。他手里扯着金色的发丝，嘴里小声地嘟囔着让索尔睡觉。  
“我睡不着。”索尔低头舔咬着洛基的乳尖，“再做一次就睡。”

谁也不能剥夺他们彻夜做爱的权利。

酒馆的生意正常了之后索尔去了次码头。一直照顾他的老船长给他拉了个去南美的活儿，时间虽然长，但赚的却不少。但索尔想都没想直接拒绝了，他说自己走不开，不能离开太久，如果是近的地方——比如加勒比附近那几个小国，或者加拿大都可以，两个礼拜能来回。但南美洲不行，海拉还没找到，他还不放心离开洛基太久。

索尔又去之前的雇主那儿打听，果不其然捞到了一个农场的活儿，地点离家不远，满打满算一个礼拜就能搞定。索尔有些开心，回去的路上特意路过花店给洛基带了一束白色的马蹄莲。他将鲜花抱在怀里，想象着洛基收到花之后的表情，“你不需要送我花”，索尔恶作剧般模仿着洛基的语气，一如之前洛基收到自己送的所有礼物一样。  
“但我想送你。”他小声地自问自答，像个孩子一样玩得不亦乐乎。

但这样的好心情在推开酒馆的木门后就消失得一干二净。索尔刚走进酒馆，就听见洛基在后厨和人激烈地争吵。下午酒馆里一般都没什么人，除了那位经常来光顾的斯图尔特先生。  
“他接了个电话。”斯图尔特先生停下手中的笔，指了指后厨的方向，不失礼貌地朝索尔解释道，“劳菲森先生接了个电话，似乎很生气，一直在和对方争吵不休。”  
“您知道……”索尔皱了皱眉，“……算了，您也不会知道电话那头是谁。”  
这可不妙。索尔快步走过去，他把花放在吧台上，洛基的声音变得越来越清晰，他吵架时候的语速很快，索尔还不是很习惯，也听不太明白——只能隐约听见“钱”、“警察”、一个位置和其他咒骂的话。

电话很快就挂了，洛基转身从后厨出来，索尔的身影顿时吓了他一跳。索尔目不转睛地望着他，似乎在等他解释电话那头究竟是谁。洛基露出一个勉强的笑容，低头望着吧台上的水杯说：“是供应商，”那双绿色的眼珠子转了转，才抬起来望着索尔，“供货有点问题，所以起了点争执。”  
索尔将手伸到洛基的后颈，一边安抚他一边说：“需要我帮你解决吗？我可以去找他们谈谈。”  
洛基摇了摇头，他用余光瞟见斯图尔特先生一直盯着他俩，于是后退一步避开索尔的动作。索尔倒也不介意洛基在外人面前的拘谨，他把手旁的马蹄莲递到洛基面前，带着爱抚的语气笑着说：  
“送你。”  
洛基看见花先是一愣，然后才露出笑容。  
“你不……”洛基刚张口，索尔就把话抢了过去：“但我想送你。我想。”洛基笑，索尔的脸上还是那般热切，就如同他第一次送礼物时那样。

第二天下午，索尔和洛基在酒馆里做营业前的准备，“供应商”的电话居然再次打来。接起电话时候，索尔捕捉到洛基脸上的不安和眼神中的躲闪。洛基避开索尔的视线，拎着电话直接躲进后厨。或许是担心索尔会跟过来，洛基接起电话刚准备让海拉换个时间再打过来，但电话那头响起的却是巴尔德的声音。  
“海拉呢？”洛基压低声音，不时回过头望着门口的方向。  
“如果你再不把钱送过来，你姐姐就要死在我手上了。”  
“操你的，巴尔德！”   
“3000美元换你姐姐的命，很值得。难道那块手表，你也不打算要了吗？”  
“我没有那么多钱！”洛基的手紧紧攥着电话线，他的语气开始变得暴躁。  
“找人借，偷或者抢，亲爱的。还是老地方，三天内我要见到现金。”

就在这时，后厨的门被用力地推开，洛基第一时间就挂了电话。洛基紧张地回头，索尔的目光让他觉得有些局促。洛基于是别过头，拎着电话想离开这儿，但索尔一把握住洛基的手：  
“你有什么事情瞒着我，洛基。”  
洛基看着他，嘴巴张开又合上——索尔以为他会说什么，会解释什么，但什么都没有。  
“供应商，”——还是该死的供应商！索尔在心里怒吼，这愚蠢的理由！  
“供应商的问题，”洛基拍拍索尔的手，示意他放开自己，“我能处理好。”  
“你的手表呢？”索尔继续追问。他并不是傻子，洛基身上突然出现的淤青、莫名其妙的电话，还有突然消失不见的手表——这些都说明洛基可能遇到了麻烦，还是大麻烦。  
“在床头的抽屉里。”洛基很快就回答。  
“我早上特意看了，并不在里面。”  
“那就是我记错了。”洛基低下头轻轻一笑，“我可能放在什么地方，回家之后我再找找。”  
撒谎！索尔恨不得把洛基压在墙上，撬开他的嘴巴，把那一连串谎话都扯出来撕碎。

这样的心情让他坐立难安。他离开酒馆，开着海姆达尔的那辆车就往城市的另一头奔去。索尔知道酒馆的供应商是谁，印在纸箱上的名字和地址他曾经看过无数次。他驶过市中心的闹市，无数条街道和无数块路标，最后终于抵达了目的地：“梅和阿尔伯特酒行”。

酒行不大，但一看就是家族产业。接待索尔的姜红色头发的小伙子说自己的父亲——老阿尔伯特这几天恰好外出，有什么需要吩咐他即可。索尔说自己是劳菲森酒馆的侍者，这次过来是替自家老板要一份新的报价表。  
“请问，”趁着小阿尔伯特翻找报价表的时候，索尔假装漫不经心地随口一问，“这两天我们老板是否和你通过电话？”  
“关于最新的报价？”小阿尔伯特从柜台后抬起那双棕色的眼睛，满脸写着疑问。“我并没有接到劳菲森先生的电话。”  
“一个都没有？”  
“据我所知，一个都没有。”  
“那会不会是酒行其他的工人接了？”索尔又问。  
“那是不可能的，奥丁森先生。”小阿尔伯特笑了起来，“电话在我父亲的办公室里，他不在的时候只有我能进去。”

索尔点点头，他接过阿尔伯特递过来的报价单立刻就告辞了。索尔盯着手里的单据，上面密密麻麻写满了英文，盯得久了就变成会蠕动的蚂蚁。蚂蚁顺着索尔的手臂一直爬，直到索尔的全身变得难受，连心脏的血肉也被一口一口地吞噬着。

洛果然基骗了他。

索尔觉得愤怒。这种愤怒来自洛基对自己的不信任，他无法接受已经亲密无间的两人中间还隔着重重的谎言。这股愤怒中还夹着失望——对自己的，一定是自己太过于无用才会让洛基选择用谎言来搪塞。

索尔拖延到将近午夜才回到家。酒馆已经打烊，楼上零星几盏灯中，属于自己的那盏透过浓重的雾色散发出柔柔的光。索尔沉默着进了屋子，看见刚收拾完的洛基一言不发就扑过去。他把洛基压进床里，牙齿用力地啃噬着洛基露出的脖子和锁骨的皮肤，洛基感觉到了疼痛，他叫嚷着推开他，但索尔依旧死死地压着，用腿分开洛基的双腿，手粗鲁地扒掉洛基的睡裤，握住了他仍然软绵的性器上下动作。  
“你疯了？！”洛基扯着索尔的金发，散乱的发丝遮盖不住眼角红红的血丝。  
“我想要你。”索尔沾着前液的手指放开洛基的性器，来到后穴毫不犹豫地闯了进去。  
疼痛让洛基瞬间炸了，他狠狠地反咬住索尔的舌头，血腥味很快弥漫在两个人的口腔中，洛基的整个身体抗拒地推开索尔。  
“让我进去，很快。”索尔又压制回去。  
索尔已经没有耐心再继续前戏，他只想立刻进到洛基的身体里面。他把粗大的顶端抵在洛基的穴口，一个挺身就挤了进去。  
顾不上洛基疼得全身发颤，索尔只想让自己的性器在里面冲刺，让洛基因为自己发出呻吟。他不知道自己在做什么，心中那股愤怒和失望快要将他淹没了，他需要一个突破口，否则就会溺死其中。  
“索尔，索尔。”洛基大口地呼吸着，用力拍索尔的脸。“不行，太痛了。”  
他不知道索尔怎么了，或许是和下午发生的一切有关，洛基不确定，他有些心虚，更多的是内疚。但如果一场粗暴的性爱能够让他得到发泄的话，洛基也不会拒绝。  
“你慢点，太痛了。”洛基全身打着颤，他抱住索尔的肩膀，尽可能让自己放松，没有得到充分润滑就开始抽插真的太痛了。洛基抚摸着索尔宽大的后背，手指跟着肌肉的曲线游走，他在安抚着索尔，轻柔地在他耳边说着悄悄话。  
索尔的冲刺渐渐放慢，起初干涩的内壁终于渐渐变得湿润，缓解了疼痛。  
“对不起，”索尔扳过洛基的脸，再次深深地吻住他，“我不是故意弄疼你。”  
洛基伸出舌头，舔舐着索尔的嘴唇，“我不怪你，偶尔来一次粗暴的还挺刺激。”

两个人折腾到下半夜，但因为各有心事，彼此睡意全无。索尔的腿和洛基的纠缠在一起，洛基躺在索尔的身上，默不作声地数着他的心跳。  
“我接了个活儿，要去农场干几天。”索尔将下巴抵在洛基的头顶上。  
“什么时候？”洛基一愣。  
“过两天。”  
“过两天是指两天之后？还是一个大概的时间范围？”洛基穷追不舍地问道。  
“什么是‘大概的时间范围’？我不明白。”索尔反问。  
洛基一愣，担心自己问太多会让索尔觉察到什么，于是故意假模假样地叹了口气，解释说：“就是指或许是两天，又或许是三天或者四天。”  
索尔点点头，他的语气十分确定：“我指两天，就是两天之后。”  
洛基一言不发，只是往索尔的怀里蹭了蹭，听着那强壮有力的扑通扑通的心跳声。两天之后我要把事情都解决了，他对自己说。  
但洛基不知道此刻除了自己，索尔也打定了注意。

两天之后的清晨，索尔早早起了床，给自己收拾了几件衣服之后就出了门。但他并没有走远，他找了辆洛基没见过的车，停在酒馆斜对面的停车场里，仔细观察着洛基的动静。果然自己出门之后没多久，他看见洛基也匆匆忙忙下了楼。洛基的手里拎着一个不大的皮包，里面鼓鼓囊囊地不知装着什么东西，他走进酒馆里面，过了一会儿又出来。他站在路边等了一会儿，打到了一辆出租车。

出租车驶过路口，索尔立刻跟了上去。出租车的车速不快，为了不让洛基起疑心，索尔特意放大了两辆车之间的距离。但在去郊区的路上，索尔还是差点将洛基跟丢了。前面一辆加长的货车挡住了他的去路，等到那辆货车驶离，终于把路让出来的时候，洛基乘坐的那辆出租车早就不见了。

索尔有些心急，他行驶在笔直的道路上，土地平坦地像一片湖泊，很少看见别的车驶过。索尔不知道“这里”是哪里，更不知道“这里”是不是洛基的目的地。他看见前往不远处终于出现一块路牌，指着“霍尔科姆村—20英里”的方向。  
“操。”索尔大声骂了一句，他盯着眼前那一片开阔的土地，以及深秋清冷的天空下连绵不绝的青色，这里一无所有，显得空旷而孤寂，就好像一个没有边际的沙漠。但等他驶近之后，就在前方的道路上，一个小小的黑色的点渐渐变大。

就在前方，那辆洛基乘坐过的出租车停在一个路口处。索尔立刻停了下来，他摇下车窗，大声地朝司机招呼了一句。  
“先生，刚才您车里的乘客呢？”  
那位肥胖的司机将索尔上下打量了好几眼，确定他不是坏人之后才开口说：“他去了里面。”司机用手指了指那条小路，“让我在这里等他。”  
“听我的话，”索尔立刻说，“我是那位乘客的朋友，你走吧，不需要等了。”  
“但他已经付了回程的钱。”司机耸耸肩。  
“他付了你多少，我给你双倍。”

打发了司机，索尔开着车路过一两家破败的杂货店，还有好几间连成片的木质平房。那双蓝色的眼睛不住地往两边打量，生怕错过洛基从某一间木门后出现的声影。他已经大概猜到洛基为什么回来这个荒僻的地方，只能是因为海拉——那两个电话一定是海拉打过来的。而在他不知道的时候，洛基一定已经来过一次了，他的手表和小腹的淤青，说不定就是巴尔德弄的。

想到这里，索尔不由得心跳加快，感到更加不安。在他的左前方，索尔看见有一块坏掉的“舞厅”的霓虹灯，他听见那边传来像是争吵打斗的声音，不由得心中一惊，立刻开车冲过去。  
“洛基！！”索尔把车停在巷子口，他看见洛基被巴尔德压制着，两个人的手脚纠结在一起，巴尔德的口中止不住地咒骂。

巴尔德用膝盖压着洛基的腹部，双手扯着洛基的衣领，把他一次次重重地砸向地面。凹凸不平的石子磕破了洛基的后脑勺，鲜血如同颜料般被撒了出来，星星点点落在黄色的泥土上。洛基痛得大叫，混乱中他的手摸到自己的上衣内袋，只听见“砰砰——”的两声！

现场的三个人都被枪声愣住了。索尔瞪大了眼睛，他看见巴尔德的腹部出现了两个黑魆魆的洞，巴尔德的脸色顿时变得煞白，脸上的五官扭曲在一起。很快，脸上的眼睛变得浑浊，最后永远的闭上了。

洛基吃力地推开压在自己身上的巴尔德的尸体。他气喘吁吁地站起来，手里握着的就是当初索尔送给他防身的那把手枪。洛基对着索尔笑了笑，然后又摇摇头。  
“快走，索尔。”他轻声说，“你不该跟过来。”  
“洛基……”索尔跑到洛基面前，双手用力地扳着洛基的脸，眼睛一动不动地盯着他：“没有人会知道这件事。我们把巴尔德的尸体处理了，然后离开这里。”  
“我杀了人，索尔。”  
“没人会知道！”索尔把洛基抱在怀里，吻了吻他的头发，“相信我。”

但就在这时，两人身后突然响起了警车的鸣笛。  
洛基先是吃惊地望着索尔，下一秒却把他用力推开：“赶紧走！开着那辆操蛋的车赶紧走！”  
但警笛声越来越响，越来越近。  
“走不了了。”索尔回头看了一眼，趁着警察还没到，还剩最后一点时间，他低下头用力地吻住了洛基，然后一把将洛基手里的枪夺过来。他望着洛基的脸，郑重而快速地嘱咐道：“警察问了你就说是我杀的。”  
“巴尔德是我杀的，你听清楚，洛基？”  
“不不不！”洛基连忙摇头，他想把枪抢回来，“你别管我了！索尔！”洛基大声地叫嚷起来，“你赶快走！”  
“巴尔德是我杀的！”索尔用力将洛基推开，洛基一个踉跄就倒在地上。就在这时那辆警车冲了过来，扬起翻滚的尘土，横在两人之间。  
“都别动！放下枪！”沃斯塔格警探第一时间冲了过来，他手里的枪指着索尔，另一个跟在后面的警察直接按住了地上的洛基。  
“索尔，放下枪。”沃斯塔格又重复了一遍，他的语气变得缓和，似乎担心索尔会有什么冲动的举动。但出乎他意料，索尔很顺从地就把枪扔在地上，他举起双手，朝沃斯特格说：“逮捕我吧，警官。是我杀了巴尔德。”  
“不！！”被按在地上的洛基叫了起来，不得不竭力遏制一阵突如其来的恐惧感。他发疯般摇着头，双眼通红，浑身发抖，“他没有……不是他，不是索尔！”


	9. Chapter 9

从霍尔科姆村回来的路又臭又长，单调乏味。洛基坐在警车里，眼睛却一直盯着前面另一辆警车——索尔坐在里面。当他一把夺过自己手中的枪，把罪名揽在身上之后，就被警官们吼叫着三下五除二押进沃斯塔格的警车里。

枪击声、吼叫声和嘶喊声都随着荒野的黄沙被北风吹散，耳朵里只剩下嗡嗡作响的寂静。两辆警车先后进一个桥洞，沿着笔直的柏油马路走一程，再路过一个桥洞。等回到警察局已经下午2点，车里陌生的警官扭过头看着洛基，他的脸上流露出冷漠和疏离，好像全世界都静候他们差遣一般。  
“洛基劳菲森先生，我们有话要问你。”

洛基在审讯室里坐下，那位陌生的警官和他的同伴在洛基面前亮了一下证件，但洛基什么都没看清，说眼前一片漆黑也未尝不可。两位警官显得耐心而谨慎，其中一个人开口了。  
“那个叫索尔奥丁森的家伙，你认识他，嗯？你们是什么关系？”  
“他是酒馆的常客。斯科特……那个人死在我家里之后，我就借住在他的家里。”  
“说说吧，巴尔德的死是怎么回事？”  
另一个负责记录的警官坐得远一些，他手中的圆珠笔停在一本蓝色的便签本上，一脸难对付的模样。两个人的四只眼睛盯着洛基，这些眼睛擅长窥视和等待，冷漠和轻蔑，是警察才有的眼睛。

洛基全身都感到无比疲惫。他能看见巴尔德粘稠猩红的血液沿着自己的手指缝留下来，滑进袖口，像条蛇一样缠在自己的小臂上。他的手心被汗水打湿，掌心覆在冰冰凉的金属桌面上，摇摇头，沉着声音说：“巴尔德不是索尔杀的，”他略微顿了顿，“开枪的人是我。”  
那位警官轻笑了一声，“别试图拖延时间，劳菲森先生。”  
“我说的是实话。”  
“是不是实话我们会调查。请你回答我的问题。”  
洛基的双手猛地拍了一下桌子，踢开身后的椅子站了起来。他的鼻翼因为生气而发出轻微的呼呼声，像飘着绿色鬼火一般的眼睛盯着面前的警官，声调也陡然拔高：“我说的就是真相！我才是杀死巴尔德的凶手！”  
负责记录的警官立刻走了过来，他趁着洛基一个不注意朝着腹部给了他一下子，然后把洛基死死地按在桌面上，“注意你的言行！劳菲森先生！我可有一万种理由把你关起来。”  
“那你就把我关起来！”洛基忍住疼痛，他挣扎着，大声嚷了起来，“巴尔德在我家杀了斯科特，绑架了我姐姐，我杀了他，这就是你们要的真相。我做的一切，和索尔奥丁森没有一丝一毫的牵扯。”  
“你可真是我见过的最想坐牢的人。”那位负责审讯的警官望着洛基，缓和了自己的语气继续问道：“为了档案记录，我最后再问一遍。在案发现场，索尔奥丁森和巴尔德是如何发生了争执，又是如何开枪射杀巴尔德的？”  
“杀人的是我。”  
洛基闭上眼睛，眼前浮现索尔和他发生争执的最后一幕。当冰凉的手铐铐上手腕的时候，洛基居然忍不住开心起来，咧起嘴角想哭又想笑。太好了，他心想，这样索尔就不会在牢里孤单一人，那样背叛他的苟活，自己无论如何也无法做到。

重罪区的囚室有上下两张床铺，洛基被分配到的那间没住满，只有他一个人。他还被分配了一条看起来脏兮兮、摸起来硬邦邦的毛毯，一个搪瓷杯和一块涩涩的灰色肥皂。洛基换了一身囚服，无视铁栏杆外狱官和隔壁囚室那种上下打量的眼神，挺直自己的脊柱目不斜视地坐在下铺的床垫上，除了坐在铺位上等，没有别的事情可以做。

也不知道过了多久，久到天花板上开始亮着灯。洛基等累了就趴在床铺上抱着毛毯睡觉，迷糊间他听见有两个人的脚步声由远及近传来，期间还夹着狱官说话的吭哧声。他从毛毯里露出一双茫然的眼睛，透过铁栏杆的间隔，看见一头黯淡的金发，高高的个子跟在狱官身后。

洛基“噌”地一声从床铺上坐起，动静不小，引来了狱官沉默而机警的目光。洛基张开口，那个名字早已缠在舌头上却怎么都说不出来，双眼只能一直死死地跟着走廊里两人的身影移动。在狱官身后，索尔也一脸不敢置信的表情望着洛基，但他很快就明白过来，最后居然朝洛基轻轻笑了一下。  
别担心。索尔朝洛基做了个口型，别担心。

晚上九点是囚室的熄灯时间，没有任何声音没有任何预警，囚室突然漆黑一片。黑暗是沉默不语的奏鸣曲，囚室里只能听见夜班狱官时不时来回的脚步声。等到隔壁囚室里传来此起彼伏的鼾声之后，隔壁铁栏杆发出的一声轻微的动静引起了洛基的注意。

他轻手轻脚地从床上下来，光着脚走到墙角，蹲下去。隔壁关的是索尔——他知道，那动静也是索尔故意弄出来的。  
“洛基。”隔着墙壁，索尔轻轻地叫了声。  
“你真是个傻子。”洛基回道，“你不该这样。”天知道他多么想揪着索尔的头发大骂他愚蠢。  
“是你不该这样。”索尔悄声回答，“你现在应该在家里。”  
“现在说这些没有意义。”洛基说，眼睛却一直盯着走廊那边的动静，生怕会被狱官发现。  
“答应我，如果明天沃斯塔格审讯你，你把一切都推到我身上。”索尔握住面前的铁栏杆，整张脸卡在间隙中，仿佛这样能离洛基近一些。他的耳朵机警地留意着走廊的动静，犹豫了一会儿，说：“可以把手往我这边伸伸吗？”  
洛基照做了。他费劲地把整个小臂伸过去，两人中间的墙壁隔着半米多宽，索尔的手很快就握住了他的，温暖的体温熨贴着手背和手腕的皮肤，即使在这种错误的地点，索尔还是能让洛基觉得放松且宽慰。  
“答应我，”索尔和洛基的手指相扣在一起，俩人这诡异又甜蜜姿势保持了一会儿就快速松开。  
“我做不到。”洛基收回手，“该这样做的人是你，该远离这里的人也是你。这些厄运都是我带给你的。如果你没有认识我……”  
“如果我没有认识你，那我无法想象我的生命还有什么值得骄傲的事情。”索尔接着洛基的话往下说，“被关在囚室里，难得的体验，不是么？就像邦尼和克莱德。”  
“他们最后都死了。”  
“那我也不怕。”索尔笑了起来。他故意压低了声音，但洛基还是听见了。  
“愚蠢至极。”洛基最后说，但他后来躺在床上的时候又想到，自己何尝不是呢。

直到第三天清晨，狱官打开了洛基囚室的门。洛基跟在狱官身后走进了另一间未曾踏足过的审讯室，一个高大的男人背对着他站在那里，似乎在望着灰秃秃的墙壁发呆。听见身后的动静，男人侧过身扭头望着洛基，朝他露出一个笑容，然后打开一个银色的烟盒递到洛基面前，问：“好久不见，劳菲森先生。要支烟吗？”  
洛基看见那张笑脸，先是大大的深呼吸一口气，然后一脸不敢置信地问道：“斯图尔特先生？”  
“双份白兰地加冰，当然是我。虽然你在酒里兑了水，但我还是很喜欢在你的酒馆小坐的。”  
“你绝对是在逗我。”洛基摇头，而后又像顿悟到了什么，“你一直在我的酒馆里当卧底？”  
“请坐，劳菲森先生。”那位斯图尔特朝一旁的狱官点了点头，狱官于是让洛基坐下，手铐铐在椅子上。等洛基坐下之后，斯图尔特接着说：“斯图尔特这个名字只是我的化名，我的真名叫林迪。不过我相信这对你而言并不重要。”  
“谁派你来的？”洛基问，“是谁让你在我的酒馆里，你又在调查谁？”  
“太具体的事情我无可奉告。”林迪微微一笑接着说，“但可以告诉你我一直在查你姐姐海拉的事情。”  
“你是在调查她，还是想调查她那个该死的黑手党前男友？”  
“你很聪明，劳菲森先生。有些事情我们还是保持神秘比较好。”林迪注视着洛基，接着说：  
“之前斯科特的死亡，对于我的调查来说是一件意外。但既然牵扯到你姐姐，所以我或多或少也有跟进，”林迪给自己点燃了一只烟，接着说：“听着，劳菲森先生，我知道整件事情的经过，也知道索尔奥丁森说自己杀了巴尔德……”  
“这一切和索尔奥没关系。”洛基抢过林迪的话说道。  
“我知道和他没关系。因为那天跟在你身后的，不只有索尔，还有我。我在距离你和巴尔德不远处的角落里目睹了案发的一切。我看到巴尔德先打了你，你还手，然后你和他缠斗在一起。最后你忍无可忍，掏出手枪杀了他。”

林迪把剩下的烟屁股摁进烟灰缸里。洛基一直沉默着低头，双眼望着苍白的手指。  
“我可以为你作证，当你的目击证人。我可以对法官说你当时开枪完全属于正当防卫，不会以杀人罪论处。一旦调查清楚，相信你很快就能离开这里重获自由。”  
“你保证？”洛基突然抬头，绿眼睛盯着林迪，他突然变得相当冷静。  
“我保证。”林迪甚至举起手在洛基面前发了誓，“现在，我需要你一五一十地告诉我海拉和巴尔德打给你的每一个电话的内容，我需要你仔细回忆你们第一次见面的情景……”

自从那天早上洛基被狱官带走之后，直到离开囚室索尔都未曾再见过洛基。他在囚室里面被关了整整一周，期间有好几次和沃斯塔格碰了面，还有那位“看上去很面熟”的“斯图尔特”先生。

一开始，索尔仍旧坚持自己才是杀死巴尔德的凶手，直到“斯图尔特”先生和他开诚布公，告诉他洛基已经承认他才是真正开枪的那个人之后，那些索尔用谎言堆砌起来的、想要保护洛基的城墙才彻底土崩瓦解。

他向警探们询问洛基的处境，担心他是不是真的会被处以杀人犯的罪行。但警探们只是三缄其口，摇摇头什么都说“无可奉告。”

于是他只能离开监牢，回到家里。

只是过了短短一周，入了冬的街区已经变得静悄悄的，你甚至可以听见温度下降的声音。酒鬼们不再徘徊在深夜的路口，也不会有人拍着“劳菲森酒馆”的木门大声吵闹，更别提那个在酒馆里荒唐的夜晚。酒馆是无法再开了，索尔把之前接的活儿都推了，连老船长那边也一样。他取出了自己存在银行里的几千美金，思索着要给洛基找一个好律师——如果洛基真的要被关起来，至少也药努力帮他减减刑。

一天晚上，索尔刚从外面顶着寒风回来，看见依旧穿着短裙的达希独自站在路灯下叼着一只长长的烟，看见索尔高大的身影从暗处靠近，达希的神情中有种微妙的紧张，可能是由于之间斯科特那件事情而变得有些神经质。但当她确认是索尔之后，才松了口气。  
“索尔。”达希朝他点点头，“好久不见了。我听海姆达尔说劳菲森先生犯了事儿，请问他还好吗？”  
索尔叹了口气，然后微微点头：“他现在还被关着，我今天刚去探望过他。一切都还好。”  
“怪可怜的。”达希别过脸去，“劳菲森先生是个好人。”  
还未等到索尔回答，她又问：“那你打算怎么办呢？”  
“我已经联系了律师，如有必要在法庭上可以为他辩护。如果他要坐牢，我会一直等他出来。”  
达希听到索尔这番话，联想起往日形影不离的他俩，心中其实早已把洛基和索尔的关系猜得八九不离十。她走上前去，用力地抱了抱索尔，安慰他说：“一切都会好起来的，相信我，大个子。”

果然如同大喜所说的那样，又过了一周左右之后，沃斯塔格警探突然过来找到索尔，告诉他一个好消息——他们在霍尔科姆再往北走40公里的镇子上找到了一直藏起来的海拉，而林迪也如之前发誓的那样，为洛基的正当防卫做了证。

这一场牵涉两条生命的凶杀案终于落下帷幕，洛基劳菲森无罪释放。

索尔不敢相信沃斯塔格和他说的一切，哪怕开车冲往警察局的路上早已提前响起庆祝圣诞的歌曲，经过的路口开始出现圣诞老人的身影，鼻子里甚至能闻到烤苹果派和热红酒的香气，这些实实在在的事物反而让索尔丧失了辨别真实世界的能力。

但当他站在警察局门口，终于看见重获自由的洛基出现在面前时，索尔突然觉得再也没有比这份更完美的圣诞礼物了。

“为什么你看上去反而更像是被关起来的犯人？”洛基望着他，笑盈盈地嘲笑他连日来积攒的憔悴和爬满脸上的胡渣。  
“我太想你了。”索尔往前一步抱住他，结结实实地抱住他。感谢上帝，这不是梦境。

两具高大的身体重新躺回床上。他们的手和脚紧紧地缠在一起，嘴唇相贴，肌肤相触。黑色的发丝混着金色的光芒，白皙的脸颊上泛出粉色的甜蜜。索尔紧握洛基的手，将它按在自己狂跳不止的心脏上，洛基的睫毛忽闪忽闪，他想要索尔亲吻他，继续亲吻他，给他更多的吻和更多的激情。

索尔吻着他身体上的纹路，用力挤进洛基的双腿间，他们冒汗的身体紧紧贴在一起，星星掉落下来，碎成一片片银色的亮片，洛基揽着索尔的身体，世界开始摇动和冲击，两个人都大汗淋漓。

等到一切结束的时候，两个人躺在床上，赤裸着身体望着彼此。“我闻到了苹果派的味道。”  
洛基说。  
“圣诞节快到了。”索尔撩开他额前的一缕黑发。  
“你想要什么圣诞礼物？”洛基问。  
“我想要我们一起离开这儿，不如我们去纽约。”索尔思考了一下，认真地说。  
“这是个邀请吗？好像罗密欧和朱丽叶那样的私奔？”  
“好像邦尼和克莱德那样的私奔。”

洛基又笑了起来。他闭上眼睛，把头靠在索尔的胸口。他像是在许愿，又像是在琢磨。等到张开眼睛的时候，他说：  
“这是恋人之间才会做的事情。”  
“如果你对我们的关系有任何误解，洛基，”索尔拉过洛基的手，继续说道：  
“洛基，我爱你（I LOVES U）。”  
“你个蠢货。”洛基将头从索尔胸膛上抬起，用双肘撑起上半身。他听见索尔又开始犯语法错误就嗤嗤地笑出声来，“第一人称的动词不需要加S。”  
“什么？”索尔皱着眉问道。  
“不是‘I LOVES U’。”  
“那是什么？”  
“是‘I LOVE U’。”洛基闭着眼睛想都没想就脱口而出。  
等到他终于反应这是索尔的“诡计”之后，洋洋得意的索尔已经控制不住满脸的笑意，立刻翻身将他压回床里。  
“这可是你说的！”  
“你这个无耻的混蛋！！”  
索尔开心地用鼻子蹭着有些恼羞成怒的洛基，像只得到奖励的宠物狗一样欢脱不已。最后当洛基终于放弃了挣扎，张开嘴交换俩人这晚第一千零一个吻的时候，他心想，算了，这一次就让索尔得逞吧。

 

The End

\----------

邦尼和克莱德：1930年美国鼎鼎有名的雌雄大盗。


End file.
